


Right beside me

by ginger



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Alternate Universe - Bodyguard, Alternate Universe - Politics, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Injury Recovery, M/M, Major Character Injury, Secret Relationship, Shooting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 21:32:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 27,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17836538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginger/pseuds/ginger
Summary: For the series: Young Prime Minister Sakurai Sho meets the new member of his Secret Service detail, Matsumoto Jun (sorry it is a bit :/)For this part: Introductory ficlet.All chapters can be read independently. Maybe i should have created a series or something, but i am quite new posting here.





	1. Right beside me

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written in my early days in Arashi fandom (2011) and I didn't give it the proper and longer end I wanted (just yet), although it isn't like I left it completely open or anything. I did write more but I haven't finished it. My plan is to finish it and maybe posting it here may push me to actually do it... years later (ashamed).
> 
> I am posting it now because some people asked me about it and realised that I didn't add it here as well as some others I wrote. So I am on it.
> 
> I was quite new to fics at the time, my English was a bit worse I guess, but I was really inspired too so the instalments or chapters kept growing in size. Also, please have this as my attempt to fic writing, but I am not a writer imo. 
> 
> I alternated POVs between Matsumoto's and Sakurai's, meanwhile the first part is Sakurai's first person POV. Originally they were posted as kind of one shot within the AU but the easiest way to organise them here was as chapters, I think? 
> 
> Also, I think I should mention that the inspiration came from The West Wing and I do not know a lot about politics anyway, but instead of sounding like Japanese politics, may sound a bit like American politics. AU! please, bear with me.

What I remember is the blood. Mine getting frozen in my veins, his all over my shirt and jacket.

It happened in the blink of an eye but my mind registered it like it happened in slow motion. I was going to get into the car, the door already opened by one of my protection team members. I turned around for a second to wave at the people behind me. 

I heard the shots but they sounded far away comparing to his breath in my neck and the grunt of pain when the bullets hit flesh. He was at the end of the car, but always the fastest reacting to reflexes he acted before any of the others could. He pushed me to the ground, shielding me with his body, as he vowed he would do if the situation required it.

I don't know if it was worthy. I don't know if I deserved the devotion, even if it was just because it was his job. However, in his case, it wasn't just work, as he wasn't just one of the members of the protection team assigned to me. Only the best are part of that team, they told me. Yes, the best they are. Yes, the best he was, he is. 

Professional and perfectionist describe him well when he was working. Caring and passionate describe him well when he wasn't. I wish I could have had more of his not working self just for me, for longer. And all that time, he was the most gorgeous man I have ever lied eyes on. 

\---

Protocol followed suit in those situations. They got me up, off him and pushed me inside the back seat of the car. Ohno, my head of security, slapped the rear of the vehicle several times and that was the signal to drive away. I still thank him for the brief, settled and reassuring look he sent me, concern clear in his eyes for his fallen subordinate, also one of his best friends. 

I was left alone riding in a car that was pretty much defying every traffic regulation by the second and that was taking me far away from where I really wanted, needed to be.

I had to be put in a secure place, that's what the protocol established. At the irony of the situation, my head cried that I wasn't the one who should be taken care of. The most precious person to me was left bleeding on the floor, and I, physically unscattered was the focus of everybody's attention. As the speed of the car was taking me further away , I prayed to whoever would listen that he was kept safe, that he was taken care of, because he had to remain in this world. It was pure selfishness but I couldn't, I didn't, dare to imagine a world where he was no more. 

'Prime Minister, Ohno-san says, that you should not worry. Matsumoto-san was taken to hospital. He will call later with any news about his situation.'

Those words meant the world to me right in that moment. The pressure in my chest eased lightly, the knot in my throat loosened allowing me to finally breathe something close to normal. 

The rest of what happened until I got Ohno's next phone call is, till today, a blur to me. I don't recall who I met, who I talked to, where I was taken... I remember, though, being mentioned that I had to change my clothes. That instant I looked down at my blood stained hands and shirt. I felt my head spinning. Somebody else noticed because next thing I was seated in a couch with a small bottle of water in my hands.

Some may think I'm crazy but from that day, I kept those clothes. They are a reminder of how easy is to lose all that matters in minutes. It's the proof of how close I was to. 

\---

Ohno's call didn't reach me until what it seemed to me were ages later. In fact, that was close to the truth since it was after seven hours when I finally hear his voice. Piercing bullets, intensive internal bleeding, hours of surgery to repair the damage, were concepts my mind understood but my heart didn't quite grasp. What all those things meant, related to the recovery of the person I loved, it's all I wanted to know. 

Ohno lied to me but I don't blame him. He said 'don't worry, the doctors are sure he'll make it'. At that time the words did have the effect Ohno wanted. I got relatively calmed and didn't go straight to the hospital as my heart and brain asked me to do. But at that time, the doctors didn't know that far. 

The first time I saw him, fragile, hooked to machines that emitted bip sounds every second, chest heavy bandaged, beautiful black lashes in peacefully closed eyes, skin so pale that was almost translucent, I felt like all the strength left my body and I just wanted to cry. 

I remember Jun's hand's warmness. I only wanted for that hand to hold mine tight as he usually did in secret, when nobody was watching. Jun's body heat had that effect on me, it comforted me when nothing else did. 

\---

'What are you doing down here, sir?' he asked one day when I found Jun in the shooting range practising after his shift had already ended. 

I needed a distraction from an upcoming trip to China that I wasn't particularly looking forward to and I told him so. 

'Nothing will happen to the Prime Minister, sir, if that's your worry,' he said as he prepared his weapon for another round. 

I chuckled. 'That's not my worry this time, but I thank you for your hard work,'

'It's a pleasure,' he smiled at me for a second after he said that, before lowering his head to hide his face. Right after he shot several times to his meters away target. At that time I didn't realize it but there could have been some blushing on his cheeks... 

I didn't know why but I felt I blushed myself. 

In the flight to China, checking he was in the same plane I was, sharing laughs with his co-workers or quietly reading a book, made me feel better. When our eyes met and he smiled to me, I knew he would be there, not just to protect me. 

\---

Watching him, lying serenely in his hospital bed, unaware of the suffering of others, and even his own body's, I knew he was content, because he knew I was okay. What he didn't know was that I wasn't because I needed to know the same. 

He may have not known that, because I don't think I ever told him just how much he meant to me. That's why I leaned till I was inches from his ear and whispered: 'You are everything to me. Please don't leave me.' 

I was not persuasive enough. My personal hell lasted a week and I wasn't even there when it ended. 

I had to control myself from crying when Ohno told me he got a call from the hospital saying Jun was awake. I felt incredibly happy after hearing the news, I felt awful inside because he was all alone when that happened. 

Ohno and I came into the room and caught him biting his lips to stop a cry of agony from leaving his lips as he tried to move one of his arms. 

I rushed to his side and gently stopped him from moving. The pain had brought tears to his eyes that he blinked away. 'You shouldn't be here, sir,' he whispered tiredly. I knew, I've always known, what worried him the most: that somebody noticed, that somebody discovered us. 

Among his worries it isn't the fact that he had almost got killed because of me, or that some crazy person out there thought I shouldn't be in charge of this country... No, in his head he didn't matter, us didn't matter, only I did, and that is probably the only thing I don't like about Matsumoto Jun, because I'm still trying to make him understand that he does matter to me, that us, matters to me. 

'Thank you,' I said, holding his hand between mine as the treasure it was. Jun shook his head briefly smiling softly. He turned his attention to Ohno. 'Satoshi, take care of him for me,'

Part of me was afraid he meant something else. A secret he and the doctors knew and wouldn't share with me thinking I wouldn't be able to digest it... But Jun only meant that. Until he recovered he wouldn't be there to protect me. He just wanted Ohno to take his place. Ohno, the only other person he trusted his life and mine to. Ohno, quiet as usual, only nodded firmly. Jun closed his eyes and with a peaceful smile got back to his much needed sleep. 

\---

'You shouldn't be out of the house,' I admonished Jun when I saw him, waiting for us in the back entrance of the house, covered in a thick coat, leaning heavily on a cane. I rushed to him and gently holding his cold face between my gloved hands I kissed him softly. 

'You look better,' I told him, my face still inches from his. 

'I do feel better, now,' he confessed smiling briefly before allowing me to assist him back into the house. 

I knew my parents secret retreat in the mountains would come handy someday. Nobody knew it, nobody could reach it easily and it was all I needed to be with the person I love. 

Outside we left Ohno, Aiba, Jun's replacement, and my personal secretary, Nino, taking care of my phones, schedule, car and luggage. All I needed was right beside me.


	2. Great Impressions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prime Minister Sakurai Sho meets the new member of his Secret Service detail.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prequel of Right Beside Me that started the full series of fics after the first instalment.

Prime Minister Sakurai Sho was a single man. If it weren't for his position probably nobody would care about that little detail. In fact, if he was an idol the ideal situation would be that he remained so for the longest time possible. However he was no idol. He was the face of Japan government and it seemed it did matter that he had somebody to return to at the end of the day. 

Sakurai Sho was a pioneer. The youngest politician becoming member of the House of Representatives, the youngest to run for Prime Minister actually winning, the youngest Prime Minister of Japan, and the very first one becoming that being single. 

He didn't do any of that to be a name in any Guinness World Records book. He did it because he genuinely cared for people. He wanted the best for his fellow citizens and he was working hard to make his country a better place for everybody. He could be called an idealist because he wanted to take Japan to limits he thought possible, to turn it into a country its people were even more proud to belong to that they were now. 

So, yes, he was an idealist, and because of that he really hoped to make a difference starting with himself. It wasn't like he had decided that he wouldn't married no matter what... it was more that his interests lied in a different place... so that meant not marrying, therefore he would remain single, against most of his advisors' counselling. 

That morning, Sakurai Sho got out of one meeting with some of the oldest members of his party, really disappointed and plainly mad. He needed to get out of there before he totally lost his cool and argued with them, forgetting the respect he should have to their age and status, after they strongly suggested him to announce that from that moment he would try to find the ideal woman to become the lifetime partner a Prime Minister needed. 

He walked away from that room, with decisive strides, his sight settled at some point ahead of him, his hands turned into fists. Why couldn't they leave him alone about that matter? Was that so important? Would it make a difference for the people who currently were unemployed or those who couldn't pay for a medical treatment? He didn't understand why that particular issue was turning into a matter to discuss behind closed doors and something he should decide in a short notice... 

His steps stopped in front of a massive window. It was in fact a balcony that he opened feeling the need of fresh air to cool him down.

Stretching his arms in front of him, his hands firmly holding the rail, he leaned forward to check the world below him. 

The balcony opened to one of the side gardens of the building. It was exquisite, carefully taken care of and really peaceful. Peace it's what the Prime Minister's troubled thoughts needed. He closed his eyes and focused in the gentle breeze reaching his face and the sound of a couple of birds quite far away. He almost couldn't hear the usual cosmopolitan noises, typical of large cities. 

He didn't know how long he was there when he heard steps, gentle chat and soft laughters approaching from some point below where he was. He recognized one of the voices as that of the head of his protection team, member of his secret service, Ohno Satoshi. The other one was completely new to him. 

'I can't go around like that,' the voice commented. 

'You're just fine, don't worry' Ohno assured the stranger. 'But I guess, finally, after that, you came to your senses and decided to accept my proposition,' 

'You can be so persuasive,'

'No, it's not that. It's the fact that your client is a pain in the ass, and you finally admit it,'

'Yes, you're right. I guess I have had enough,' the stranger complied before laughing briefly again. 

They had walked pass the balcony but stood close to it, totally visible from where the Prime Minister was. The height wasn't too much to stop him for eavesdropping their conversation. 

Ohno was, as usual, nicely dressed in one of his dark coloured suits, sunglasses on, ear-piece off his ear, which meant he was in one of his breaks.

Next to him stood a taller and slightly younger man with short black hair, carefully dishevelled, dressed in a lighter coloured suit and also with his sunglasses on. 

After a while, Sakurai realized he hadn't taken his eyes off the stranger chatting with his head of security. Everything he saw, he highly approved of.

His features, his body language, the cadence of his speech, his voice, his laugh, his demeanor... everything, made Sho impossible not to stare at him. 

They kept talking for a while and from what the Prime Minister extracted from their conversation, they knew each other for a while and seemed to be pretty close. He wondered why Ohno, who he considered a close friend when both were not in their working selves, had kept the existence of such an attractive man from him. 

He frown at that thought. He was the kind of person who cared deeply for his friends and trusted them no matter what. Realizing he possibly wasn't valued the same hurt a bit, especially in his current job, where sometimes he felt incredibly lonely and misunderstood.

His reverie was interrupted by Ohno himself. 'Prime Minister?' he called out from where he and the stranger stood up, raising a hand lightly as way of salute. 

'Ohno,' Sho acknowledged him, giving him the two fingers to his forehead salute he acquired from Nino. A bit self-conscious, due to the gorgeous stranger standing next to Ohno, he lowered his hand nervously, wondering why when he did that he didn't look as cool as Nino did. 

'Do you have a minute, sir?' Ohno asked before walking towards the balcony, the stranger following suit.

'Yes, I think I do,' his eyes travelled from Ohno to the other man who lowered his head to face the ground, just when Sho looked at him. 'Is it anything wrong?' 

'No, no. I want you to meet somebody,' Ohno explained, leaning his head towards his companion. 

'Okay! I'll be there in no time,' Sho pushed himself off the rail. 

'We'll meet at my office?' Ohno suggested. 

Sho nodded before turning around and stepping into the building. He bit his lip. After all, he was going to meet Ohno's mysterious friend. Now he was nervous. He slid his hands on his pants to dry the sweat he felt in them. He kicked himself mentally. He could meet any country government representative, kings, generals and geniuses without even giving it a second thought or doubting his abilities. However, he did feel incredibly inadequate to make a good impression on the man he found so deliciously gorgeous. 

\----

When Sho reached Ohno's office door he saw it open, waiting for him. 

'Ohno,' he announced his presence as he walked inside, closing the door behind him. He really needed the privacy. 

'Oh, you were fast!' Ohno commented, 'your personal trainer must be delighted' he added chuckling. 

'Not really,' Sho admitted. 'you know I cancel on him too many times per week,' 

'True,' Ohno simply said. 

During all that exchange Sho's attention had been exclusively in Ohno. He could feel the eyes of the stranger on him but he didn't dare to look back at him. He really doubted he could keep his competent president look if he stared into those eyes. 

'Well,' Ohno started smiling satisfied, 'allow me to introduce you the new addition to your security detail, sir,' he said nodding towards the tallest man. 'This is Matsumoto Jun, and finally he accepted to join my team.' 

Sho's attention was on Jun, who bowed deeply before standing back firm, his eyes fixed at some point in front of him. 

That was the moment the Prime Minister finally had the chance of taking a closer look to Jun's defined and handsome features. He didn't miss a light bruise in his right cheekbone and a couple of scratches in his jawline. 

Ohno, always observant, noticed. 'I've been trying to convince him to join my team for months now,' Ohno explained. 'I don't know if you recall our chat about it,' he wondered aloud. 

Now Sho felt better. Ohno did mention Matsumoto before. He did remember that talk. He wasn't drunk enough that day to totally forget about it. 

One night, off of their working time, both of them shared some drinks and Ohno commented how badly he wanted that a close friend of his joined the security detail. When he created the team, after Sho asked him to do so, Ohno wanted a team he really could trust in. 

In no time, Aiba Masaki, Ohno's close friend and comrade in arms, joined the team the first time Ohno asked him, but Matsumoto, even closer to Ohno than Aiba was, wasn't sure about the change of job. That bothered Ohno quite a bit since he wasn't totally convinced with the resulting team and mentioned to Sho how he knew Jun would join the team, but he wondered how long it would take him to change his mind. 

'Yes, I remember,' Sho said turning his attention to Ohno. 'How long has it taken for him to finally cave in?' he asked amused. 

Ohno chuckled when both of them, Ohno and Sho heard Matsumoto clearing his throat.

'Eight months! Almost a pregnancy!' he laughed softly. 

Sho noticed the killing look Matsumoto sent Ohno's way. 'He finally realized being an idol bodyguard has his downside' he added pointing at Jun's face.

'So, you'd rather protect an idol than your Prime Minister?' Sho asked curiously, slightly hurt than the man he found so attractive would prefer to work somewhere else instead of protecting him. 

'It's not that, sir,' Jun looked quite mortified. 'I had some things to consider first. I apologize,' he vowed again and remained in that position for some seconds. 

'I already gave him hell about it,' Ohno admitted jovially. 'Let him off the hook. I wouldn't trust my life or yours to anybody else, so I'm pretty satisfied that he finally joined us,' 

'Are you that good?' Sho turned his attention to Jun once more. He swore he saw a light blush on the man's cheeks. 

'Yes, he is,' Ohno answered for him. 

'I can't guarantee anything, sir, except to say that if you're dead, chances are I am too,' Jun said nodding curtly. 

'Well, I can promise you that there will be no fans hitting or scratching you,' Sho joked trying hard to sound casual. 

'Thank you for giving me a chance,' Jun bowed once more. 'I'll do my best,' 

Both Ohno and Sho nodded satisfied. 

Sho admitted to himself that it was still too soon for him to feel at ease around his new secret service agent, Matsumoto Jun, but he also guessed it would be interesting and agreeable to see his face every day for now on. Maybe soon he could get used to meet his beautiful and serious face without entering into panic mode or getting paranoid in his presence. If he was lucky, he could even dare to start a normal conversation with him. 

All his adult life he hadn't been in search of a wife, he was just looking for somebody to share his life with, and he was pretty sure he had just found him.


	3. Matsumoto Jun's new job

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matsumoto Jun's view of his new job as part of Prime Minister Sakurai Sho security detail.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapters kept growing in size as I keep getting into the series.

Matsumoto Jun was a very private man. He didn't like to talk about his personal life with people. Even his close friends didn't know a big part of what was going on in his life... They knew what they needed to know, no more, no less. 

It wasn't like he was a hermit or that he lacked social skills, it was just that he didn't feel comfortable sharing everything with everybody. He was a discreet person. He didn't feel like being an open book. Period. And he enjoyed being that way. 

He admitted that it was quite possible that that aspect of his personality had been greatly influenced by his job. A bodyguard, currently working as secret service agent in the Prime Minister detail, wasn't supposed to tell what he saw. He was supposed to be deaf and mute to what it was said in his presence, so being used to keep his mouth shut, he kept it that way most of the time. His clients, bosses and friends knew they could rest assure he'd keep their secrets. 

However, he was human and he also had secrets. One of them, he couldn't share with anybody. And being honest with himself the fact that he had overlooked it to work where he currently was, probably was a mistake. He was sure if he would have told Ohno, his friend and immediate boss in his new job, he would have suggested him to find another one. 'Security and protocol could get compromised and that is something I can't afford' he would have said. 

Jun could have argued that it wasn't that serious, that he had delayed joining Ohno's team just as a precaution because he knew the risks and that after thinking about it carefully, he had decided he could do it. Nothing would happened because there was nothing to be worried about. 

Matsumoto Jun's secret, the reason he hadn't been working as a secret service agent in the Prime Minister detail, was that he truly admired the man he was protecting. Admiration that in another person could mean the lost of perspective and lead to pure adoration. It wasn't Jun's case, people tended to say he thought too much but maybe because of that, he was able to analyse the causes and put remedy before things got out of hand. 

That's what he did. Ohno called him repeatedly offering him the job and every single time, he turned the offer down. Jun wasn't ready. But after months pondering the idea, studying himself, the pros and cons, everything, he concluded that what he felt towards their young Prime Minister was, as he thought, pure admiration for a man who established one milestone after another, a man who loved his country and would genuinely try to do the best for it, aiming take it to a new and prosperous tomorrow, nothing else. 

He was sure a lot of his countrymen and colleagues thought the same. He was sure Ohno and Aiba also thought that way about Sakurai Sho. He also thought that if he had to risk his life for anybody's, he couldn't have chosen a more valuable one. 

\---

The first days at his new job had kept him busy. He thanked Ohno had such trust in him, including him in all the meetings like he was his second in command. Ohno hadn't mentioned that was his status and he hadn't asked but actually something told him Ohno felt more comfortable counting on him.

Things with the Prime Minister were another matter. Sakurai san was incredibly correct with everybody, Jun included, but he couldn't help noticing that there was still a big gap in what trust was concerned comparing to how he behaved with Ohno. Truth was that Ohno and the Prime Minister were old friends and that was something that only time could mend. 

The Primer Minister rarely said a word to him apart from the usual courtesy treatments. 'Good morning, good night, thank you for your hard work' were probably the only words Jun had listened leaving Sakurai san's mouth since the first day he started in the detail. 

When the Prime Minister needed anything from his security detail he talked to Ohno. Even if the issue included Jun or Jun should know about it, the Prime Minister never addressed him personally and although Jun understood at the beginning, it was starting to nag him. 

Part of him was worried that the image he projected was the wrong one. He doubted the Prime Minister, Keio graduate, with a PhD and several published books, thought his security detail were a bunch of airheads, but maybe didn't have the details about Jun's background, although he guessed Ohno had shared his profile information with him.

Juh was also a colleague graduated in Literature and he considered himself a well read person. He might not understand all the ins and outs of politics or economics (Sakurai's expertise) but he did understood things if they were explained to him. He wouldn't do as Ohno tended to do, spacing out, or laughing at them while shrugging his shoulders, as Aiba usually did. In fact, since he joined the team, the person he had talked the most about things had been Sakurai's secretary, Ninomiya Kazunari, who was the nosiest among the government staff. But although he understood the reasons why he was like that, it made him uncomfortable sometimes. 

Nino, as he made Jun called him, had a weird status in the Prime Minister's cabinet. He was his personal secretary but he was also the one informing and meeting the press so he knew everybody and everything. However his love-hate relationship with Ohno, made it impossible for him to know more about Jun, so as sly as Nino was, he turned right to the source. 

 

One day he was in one of his breaks, reading a book in Ohno's office while sipping a coffee when Nino stepped in. 

'Reading again? You really are the most boring person in this building, apart from the Prime Minister, you know? That way you won't make any friends...'

'I have the friends I want. Don't need any more...' Agent Matsumoto explained not taking his eyes off his reading. Nino leaned to check the title and put a face. 

'Perestroika? You must be kidding!' 

'It's a very interesting book Nino. I'm learning a lot,'

'Okay, I'll be sure you are in the detail when the next Russia-Japan submit comes by,'

Jun chuckled and put the book aside. 

'Allow me to give you a piece of advice,' Nino insisted. 'You're the new guy,' he started again. 'You really should mingle a little more so they get to know and trust you,' he continued. 

'The ones who have to trust me already do so, I suppose,' he frowned lightly. 

'You suppose?' Nino repeated, sitting next to him. 'Being a secret service agent you should know that,' Nino observed. 

Jun simply nodded. 

Nino studied him for a moment.

'What's wrong?' Nino asked directly. 

'Nothing is wrong...' Jun became alert. He wondered Why he was close to spill the beans with somebody who wasn't yet in his close circle of friends.

He cleared his throat. 'Has the Prime Minister mentioned anything about not being comfortable with me working for him?' he finally asked, guessing that if somebody could give him an answer, that would be the man seated next to him. 

Nino shrugged. 'No, he hasn't. To tell you the truth, he hasn't mentioned you at all,' Nino explained drawing a pattern on his knee with his finger, not looking at Jun.

Jun nodded once and stood up taking his book with him. 'That's good. One less worry for me then,' he said already reaching the office door. 'Thank you!'

Nino remained there wondering for a second what was worrying the new agent. 

 

Hours later, Jun followed the Prime Minister in their way to his office. Both were walking in silence and passed by Nino's office. The PM entered and stood in front of the desk, waiting for Nino to end a phone call. Jun remained by the door. 

Something on the desk picked Sakurai's attention. A notebook that he turned around, so he could read it properly. 

Nino hung up the phone. 'Finally you're back. The Secretary of Agriculture is pretty mad after waiting for so long,' 

'It couldn't be helped,' Sho answered, still focusing on the sheet of paper. 'What's this?'

'Oh! That is a little entertainment of mine,' Nino waved a hand in the air. 'You see, this is the list of books you two,' he said pointing at Sho and Jun respectively 'have been reading recently. I'm making my personal poll of which one of you two is the most boring bookworm people I know. And for now, Matsumoto san over there, wins by two. 

Jun was startled by Nino's explanation. 

'He wins?' asked Sho confused. 

'Yep. He has read two books more than you this month,' 

'That's because I have more free time,' offered Jun from his place by the door. 

'Don't get mistaken Matsujun. It's not a good thing to be at the top of this list... Even less being the winner. It means it's boring to be around you,' Nino smirked. 

Sho frowned. 'I'm not a boring person!' he complained. 'I don't know if I can't talk for Matsumoto san but I am not a boring person!' 

'Me neither! You just met me!' Jun protested. 

'That is what YOU say,' Nino laughed. 

'Nino, you know I can be fun,' Sakurai said, warning in his voice. 

'Yes, you can, Prime Minister. When you fail terribly at something not politics related,' Nino added laughing again. 

Sho crossed his arms in front of his chest still frowning. 'I do not!' he pouted. 

Jun smiled briefly. Watching Sakurai Sho pouting was just too cute... and funny. 

'Now, out of my office, you two. Prime Minister, the Secretary of Agriculture is going to leave if you don't meet him like right now!'

'Yes, I know,' 

Sakurai turned around and walked out the door. When he passed next to Jun, he could hear him muttering 'I'm not boring.' 

 

\----

 

Some days later, almost at midnight, the Prime Minister entered the back of his official car followed by Jun, who closed the door behind him. The car started his way back to the Presidential residence as everybody kept silence inside. Hours of an unproductive meeting about the national budget, had got the PM in a bad mood. He leaned in the headrest and closed his eyes. He rubbed his temples and left out a grunt before he muttered how his head was killing him. 

Jun eyed him worried. He sure looked a bit worn out. He took a small, spherical box from his jacket pocket and offered it to him. 

'Excuse me sir, I hope you don't mind me taking the liberty of offering you this. It will help with the headache. 

'What is that? he asked confused. 

Ohno, who entered using the other back door, chuckled. 'Matsumoto here is a natural remedies buff?' he explained. 

Matsumoto sent him one of his killing looks and Ohno laughed. 'Truth be told, they work most of the times,' 

'Most of the times?' Jun asked, raising an inquiring brow. 

'They work all the time,' Ohno corrected himself laughing out loud. 

Jun noticed how the Prime Minister had followed the exchange with a smile on his face. The first one he saw in the day, as serious as the matters he was dealing with were. 

'Okay. Thank you,' he said eyeing Ohno, but taking the box offered from Jun's extended palm and checking the tiny box. 'How does it work?' he asked confused. 

'Just put a little of it in your temples and massage them slowly,' Jun instructed, feeling a bit uncomfortable. 

'Oh, I see. I'll be sure to use it when we reach the residence. I appreciate it,' he commented still focussing in the tiny box, although he sent a quick look at Jun. 

Jun nodded pursing his lips.

 

The next day, when he was picking up his things to go home after his shift, Ohno entered their changing room, surely in a break from his. 

'The Prime Minister told me your remedy worked and that he's really thankful for it, because he also has a tight schedule today and has to feel at least decent. He forgot the balm at the residence but he insisted that he will give it back to you. He looked a bit embarrassed for forgetting it.'

Jun frown. 'He can keep it, no problem. Tell him that,' Jun stood up after tying his sport shoes. He put down his cap, grabbed his backpack and bowing lightly, bid his farewells to Ohno. 

Ohno stood there for a second, thinking Matsumoto looked too serious. 

Jun ruminated every word Ohno had muttered in his way back home. He wondered why he found so annoyed that the PM never addressed him personally or looked at him directly, since he recalled moments where he did talk or laughed at the others agents' comments, especially Aiba or Ohno. 

Already at home, lying in his bed, he still wondered how long 'being treated differently because he was the new guy' would last.

\----

 

Mexico, weeks later: 

It was so hot that Jun was sure he was close to his body's boiling point. He eyed Ohno, standing next to him, and realized his thoughts were exactly his friend's. Ohno let his breath leave his mouth in slow puffs like he was a deflating balloon. Yes, that was how he felt. 

Protocol and security measures didn't allow them to wear anything but suits so at almost 40 degrees Celsius, they were far from comfortable. He noticed how their Prime Minister, in a light shirt with his sleeves up to his elbows sent glances at them apologetically. It was good to know he cared. 

There were attending a party held for the Mexican Prime Minister. The sun was setting but the heat was still too much. Jun guessed they would have to be there at least for another couple of hours and that annoyed him. The place was too loud, the lights too bright, the songs too animated for his taste... Maybe Nino was right and he was a boring person. 

When time to go finally arrived, Jun couldn't count the seconds. The Prime Minister walked to the car, followed by Jun. When Jun already reached the door and opened it for him, both were startled by a woman's giggling voice approaching them. Caught off guard, the young woman, dressed in red, stepped in front of Sakurai. Jun didn't act because both men knew she was the Mexican Prime Minister's older daughter. She was smiling brightly and for what Jun could say, she may have been a bit tipsy. 

What happened next was so fast that Jun couldn't register it properly until a couple of seconds later. 

She put her hand on Sakurai's shoulder, leaned forward and kissed him in the corner of his lips, while with her other hand pinched his rear. 'Una pena,'* she murmured in Spanish before giggling again. 

Jun came between the young woman and his boss and murmured in a warning tone and in English: 'Too close, miss,' 

She pouted and turned around to leave. Nevertheless, she turned to them again and waved a shocked Sho goodbye. 

The Prime Minister, still in awe, sat inside the car, framed between Ohno and Jun, who closed the door once inside. 

Ohno noticed something wasn't right. 'What happened?' 

Jun was going to answer but Sho, spoke first. 'Nothing. Absolutely nothing of importance.' 

Jun closed his mouth that was opened with the unspoken explanation hanging from his lips. 

 

Next day, Ohno called Jun's hotel room, first thing in the morning, to inform him that the PM wouldn't be needing him until they met at the airport on their way back to Japan and that he could enjoy his time in town. Jun sighed heavily, put his pillow on his face and grunt loudly into it. He didn't know how to make things differently and his patience was running thin. 

 

\----

 

Ohno reached Jun when he was sipping his second coffee in the morning. 

Ohno looked tensed and slightly annoyed and that wasn't something that happened frequenly. 

'What's with the letter on my desk?' he muttered getting a coffee himself from the machine next to where Jun were seated at. 

'Exactly what it says,' Jun simply stated. 

'You should have come to me first before taking that decision,' 

'It has anything to do with you,'

'I'm your boss. I'm the one who brought you here. It's me who has trust in you,'

'You know how much it means to me that you trust me but if HE doesn't trust me, I can't do my job, Satoshi, and you know it,' 

'I thought things were going good. Why do you think otherwise? He's happy with you' 

Jun looked into Ohno's eyes and raised a pair of questioning brows. 'Really?' He threw the plastic cup in the garbage bin next to him. 'Let's see: He doesn't talk to me directly. All the words he aims at me go through YOU. I'm pretty sure he had only addressed me by name once or twice and I've been here for months... And every time I think I did something he'll approve I get a day off or I get relegated to be in Nino's detail for the day,'

'Give him time,' Ohno said in a somewhat pleading voice. 

'I already did,' Jun admitted. 

Ohno finished his coffee and threw his cup to the bin as Jun did before scratching the back of his neck nerviously. 'I'm pretty sure he'll get mad for this...'

'Well, it will be the first time I'll get something else than indifference,' Jun said standing up and walking away. 

'Okay. Your call,' Ohno answered, more to himself, as he remained there for a second considering the options.

 

It was the end of the day and Ohno and Jun were waiting for the Prime Minister to leave for his residence in the corridor outside his office. 

Suddenly, the door opened and they heard the anything but friendly voice of Sakurai Sho, coming from inside.

'Ohno san, can you and Matsumoto san come inside for a sec?' his tone didn't leave any chance for disagreeing. 

'Of course, sir,' with a quick movement of his head, Ohno signaled Jun to enter before him. 

Ohno had varely closed the door when Sho's raised voice filled the room. 

'What is this?' he said holding a paper in his hand. 

Jun was tempted to state the obvious, if only to lift the mood, because it was the first time that 'furious Sakurai Sho' was aiming at them and he was kind of surprised. However, eyeing Ohno first and Sho later he decided to remain quiet. 

'Well...' Ohno started.

'Why is he changing assigments?' Sho asked Ohno, ignoring Jun once more. Jun had the urge to turn to Ohno and told him 'See how I WAS right?!' 

Again, he refrained himself from moving. Still he wondered for the umpteenth time why if this was about him, the PM didn't talk straight to him. It annoyed him so much. 

'Am I a worse burden than any idol?' his gaze was still settled on Ohno. Jun had to admit that apart from being furious, the Prime Minister also looked a bit distressed. Maybe it was that he didn't like changes and Jun was forcing another one on him. 

'It's not that, sir. Matsumoto san was concerned that his work wasn't good enough...' Ohno tried to explain. 

'I think I'm not very picky and I think I'm a reasonable man...' Sho explained turning his back to them. He sounded a bit defeated. 

Jun didn't like watching him that way. Even less if it was his fault.

For once, in a tense situation like this, he broke his rule of not talking without being addressed. 

'Will all due respect, sir. You neither trust me nor feel comfortable in my presence. I can't protect you like that. I can't work like that. I'm deeply honored that you first agreed to have me in your personal detail but if it isn't working, I'd rather be elsewhere. I'd be happy if I could remain in the secret service in some other assigment, but if that can't be arranged, I will have to leave,'

Sho turned around and for the first time stared into Jun's eyes. 

'I'm really sorry if I gave that impression,' Sho was addressing him and that really got Jun confussed. 

'I'm not good at praising, but I appreciate your work so far. I do trust you, and I wouldn't like to have another agent doing your job... I wouldn't want another person protecting my life...'

Jun was at a loss of words but before he could think in anything coherent to say, the PM kept talking.

'I haven't figured out how to be cordial and approachable to the new people I meet and that work for me, excuse me for that. I'll just say that if you're Ohno's friend, I consider you that as well. Please, I hope you'll reconsider your decision,'

the three men remained in silence for a moment. Sho's words resounded in Jun's head. He was surprised to know that the man in front of him, the Prime Minister, thought that way about him. He felt he should be ashamed for placing him in the situation of having to explain himself. He didn't have the right and he was afraid no words would work as a proper apology at the moment. However, he tried. 

'I apologize for the trouble, sir, I truly do. I will think about it. Thank you for giving me the chance,' Jun said, bowing deeply and remaining like that for a few seconds. 

Sho nodded, looking in some way satisfied with Jun's answer. He picked his things and the three of them walked away from the office towards the PM's residence. 

As they covered the distance, Jun thought again about how bad he felt for forcing the situation but he admitted that after doing so, maybe things could work out in his job and that maybe one day he could enjoy a nice chat with the man he admired. 

* what a pity


	4. Getting Closer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the title indicates ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is from Sakurai's POV.

As Prime Minister, Sakurai Sho knew he had to have some pride, among other things. He was a proud man but he didn't mind apologizing if he was pointed out he had been in the wrong. Even if the situation required it and he wasn't the one who made a mistake he would apologize if it was for a better good. 

However, in the misunderstanding with his secret service agent, Matsumoto Jun, he apologized but he also knew he was doing wrong... The thing was that he couldn't help it. He didn't know how to deal with that one person he found gorgeous, flawless and, in one word, perfect. How do you approach perfection, he kept wondering. How do you try to have a normal conversation with somebody who lit a room with his mere presence and that was as well read as yourself, without failing and looking like an idiot? 

Sakurai Sho had an special gift for doing that so he couldn't take the chance and ruin his image and the work relationship both of them shared. 

So his choice was ignoring the man. That wasn't an easy task as he had him on his tail more often he could count. They were together for a lot of hours a day and even in that situation, Sho had managed to do that successfully for some months... until Matsumoto complained. 

To be honest, Sho was surprised at the man's patience, since Ohno mentioned once that that wasn't one of Matsumoto's virtues. He had to confess that his little plan had brought out really ridiculous situations. He had felt especially stupid when he kept addressing Ohno when his words were directed to Matsumoto san. He could picture himself talking and he would have smacked himself in the head if that had been possible. 

When agent Matsumoto had asked an explanation from him, he had been sincere, admitting how impressed he was with his job and how he appreciated that he was working for him. But he was sure agent Matsumoto wouldn't be able to guess to which extension he was glad that he was working for him. 

The day after their chat, agent Matsumoto requested a couple of minutes with him to ask him for his approval to keep working as part of his personal detail. To receive such good news was a good way to start the day, as the idea of him leaving had kept Sho a bit reckless for around 24 hours. He even dared asking if he could call him by the nickname Ohno, Aiba and Nino used for him, Matsujun. Jun smiled and nodded before leaving the Prime Minister's office. 

 

Little by little Sakurai and Matsumoto entered a dynamic where they acknowledged each other gently. Both laughed or smiled at the other's comments and Sakurai started checking Jun's face when somebody made an statement that he knew Jun wouldn't agree with or found it surprising, waiting for his raised brow or lightly rolled eyes. 

The PM found those gestures amusing and in some way endearing as Jun was the only one of his agents reacting to what was going on, politics related. Ohno and Aiba tended to space out or just ignore what was going on in his office but it seemed to him that Matsumoto was the only one who cared and that, he liked it. 

After a while he realized that whatever was told to his agents really mattered to him, especially if the one addressed was Jun. 

 

One day, the Speaker of the Parliament came to his office for a meeting about the State of Affairs upcoming sessions. It was the first time he came to his office since agent Matsumoto had joined his security detail. 

Right after entering and sitting in a couch next to the armchair where Sho was seated at, the speaker raised a hand towards Jun.

'Hey boy! can I have a coffee?' He turned his attention back to Sho 'I didn't have breakfast this morning,' he explained.

Jun was rooted to the floor with a flabbergasted expression in his face. 

'Mr Speaker,' Sho started. 'These men aren't waiters or errands boys. They are here to protect my life and, right now, yours as well. Don't disgrace their job by asking them for coffee, please.' 

The Speaker bowed lightly apologizing. 

'It's not me who you should apologize to. It's him,' Sakurai said pointing at Jun. 

The Speaker set his jaw, swallowing the bile that probably was raising to this throat. He turned to Jun and apologized. Jun felt a bit uncomfortable so he just nodded once. 

 

When the speaker left, Matsumoto shifted uncomfortably at his spot. 

Sho eyed him from where he was at his desk signing some documents. 'I know. I'm sorry I couldn't help it,' he explained resting his pen on the desk. 

'With all respect sir... now that man will hate my guts,' Jun stated a bit mortified.

'He's an i... ' he thought twice before verbalizing the words 'he isn't a very quick thinker, let's just say that...' 

Jun smirked at that. 

Sho smiled back at him satisfied. 'You should not worry,' he said picking his pen and resuming his signing. 

 

\-----

 

Jun had finished his shift but instead of going home, he made use of Ohno's office comfortable couch and kept reading a book that he was devouring as interesting as it was. It was long since he should have been home but he just couldn't leave the book to rest until he finished it. 

'You won't get rid of the 'boring guy' label Nino gave you,' a voice by the door commented. 

'Shhh, I'm in the best part,' Jun's murmured not really aware of the words just said to him. 

'Okay, have a nice reading, agent Matsumoto... The best part it's chapter 12,' the Prime Minister slapped the jamb of the door frame as he smiled animatedly. 

Jun turned his face surprised and stood up hastily. 'Sorry, sir, I was so engrossed in the story...' Jun bowed lightly. 

'No apology needed. Hmm..., I'll still be in at my office for a while... If you finish that and want to comment it, you can come by...' he suggested, suddenly feeling insecure. 

Jun smiled. 'I'll do that,' he added before resuming his reading. 

Sho slapped the door frame softly before pushing himself off and walking back to his office. 

 

Around an hour later, Jun knocked at the PM's office door. 

That night, the Prime Minister went to bed around 3 a. m., deadly tired but content after a nice and long conversation. He fell asleep thinking that the lack of sleep was a price worth paying. 

 

\-------

 

'Remind me my schedule for tomorrow, please Nino,' Sho asked letting himself fall into one of the armchairs in this office. 

He had finished some morning meetings and had a gap before having lunch elsewhere. He must confess that even the day was pretty busy, he felt a bit bored. Today's was Jun's free day. He was surprised to feel that way, but it was always nice to have somebody to talk to who listened carefully to everything he said. Somebody who tried to understand most of his points and views of what was going on in the world and also offered his own opinion humbly. 

'Let's see,' the younger man approached Sakurai, taking him out of his reverie, as he seated next to Sho. 

He checked the PM's agenda and arched an eyebrow. 'Oh!' he exclaimed. 

'What?' Sho asked a bit alarmed. 

'Ohno san is going to love this, and if you allow me sir, I think you should check that Matsumoto san is also in your detail tomorrow night, since this will interest him for sure too,'

'What is it?' the PM got really curious about what he could have in his agenda that would be a delight for two of his secret agents. 

'This,' said Nino offering him an invitation. 

'A Pre-Raphaelite Exhibition?' Sho didn't recall hearing anything about it in the news. True was that he had been too busy with politics and the country's economy to focus in arts and culture... And the free time he had he couldn't help thinking about or trying to spend time with agent Matsumoto. 

'Ohno loving it is a sure thing and... something tells me Matsumoto san would love to be there too...' Nino explained. 'Do you want me to check if he's in your detail tomorrow night?' Nino's question sounded so casual that Sho missed the ulterior motive what could be read in Nino's face. 

'No, I'll talk to Ohno myself to confirm that they are the ones accompanying me to this,' 

'It's not just a Pre-Raphaelite Exhibition,' Nino started. 'It's the biggest one held in the country to date. I'm saying this, in case you think you need some persuasion... But well, they work for you after all,' Nino kept saying nonchalantly as he stood up and walked back to his office, leaving the Prime Minister lost in his thoughts as he stared at the invitation in his hand. 

 

The Prime Minister found Ohno a little later and made sure than he and Jun would be his personal detail the following day. 

 

The night of the event, Sakurai san was already dressed in his tailored tuxedo and ready to go, even if it was a bit too early. For some reason he was eager to leave, too nervous for the upcoming night. He even studied some Pre-Raphaelite facts in case he had to share them with Jun. If that happened it would be in the car, in their way to or from the exhibition, since right in the museum, Ohno and Jun would remain in silence and at certain distance that wouldn't allow any conversation. He pouted. Why did that matter to him, he pondered. Why was he annoyed by that?

He checked his shiny shoes for a second before making up his mind and walking resolutely towards Ohno's office. When he reached the entrance, the door was opened. He stopped in his tracks and observed quietly the two men inside. 

'I don't know how you manage your bowtie to look so perfect,' Ohno complained as he faced how Jun stood in front of him pulling softly from the sides of his immaculate-looking bowtie.

'Because I'm a sick perfectionist and can't stand them being crocked. It took me a while to improve my method,' he said walking the distance that separated them. He reached for Ohno's bowtie, untied it and started tying it again from scratch. 

'I hate when we have to wear tuxes,' Ohno commented. 

'Come on, it isn't that bad. You look pretty handsome in yours, Satoshi,' Jun admitted. 

'Well, I obviously don't look as dashing as you do, but it's not bad,' Ohno got a hold on the earpiece that hung from the back part of his collar and tried to put it in his ear.

'If you keep moving like that, it doesn't matter that I'm an expert at this,' Jun complained. 

'Sorry,' Ohno stuck his tongue while shrugging foolishly. 

'Done!' Jun announced, brushing Ohno's jacket shoulders with both hands. 'You're ready to go!'

Sho took that moment as his cue to enter the conversation. He cleared his throat. 'Very handsome you two,' he complimented them as he entered the office, a smile on his face.

Both men turned towards Sho and nodded firmly, before smiling back. 'Excuse my insolence, sir, but you don't look bad either,' Jun said, digging his hands in his pants pockets.

'Thank you,' Sho hoped he didn't blush at the compliment. 

He noticed Jun's eyes focused in his bow tie. 'Is it bad?' he asked, slightly concerned. 

Jun shook his head, somewhat embarrassed for being caught staring. 

'If it is, I'd thank the touch of the expert,' Sho wasn't sure if it was a good idea, but the thought of Jun so close to him was too tempting. 

Jun wet his lips shyly before approaching Sho. He lifted his hands to Sho's neck at the same time his eyes locked with the Prime Minister's. The younger man fiddled expertly with Sho's bow tie for a few seconds before stepping back. 

'Ready!' Jun announced, his voice betraying a light husky tone. He coughed to clear his throat before entertaining himself with the cuff links of his sleeves. 

Sakurai Sho had to remember how to breath. 'Thank you,' he managed after a bit, brushing his hand lightly over his now perfectly looking bow tie. 

'You're welcome,' Jun said as he put his earpiece in place. Both Ohno and Jun looked at each other and waited for Sho to lead them down the corridor to his official car.

 

Disappointedly, the ride to the museum was a quiet one. The three men seated in the car in silence, Ohno surfing fishing pages in his phone, Jun looking through the window, and Sho wondering why he felt so hot and tensed when Jun approached him earlier. 

Things in the exhibition got better, at least for the Prime Minister. As he expected Ohno and Jun couldn't conceal his amazement at the beautiful pictures hanging from the walls. Sho entertained himself sending glances at both of them as they discreetly looked to their right and left, trying to get a hold of all the works of art displayed. 

After the cocktail, the PM decided he was content with what the evening had brought and told his men that he would leave early. Once back at the Prime Minister's complex, Ohno and Jun reached Ohno's office to talk about the schedule for the following day. 

Before leaving for his residence Sho also went to his office to pick some papers. He had the hope to meet agent Matsumoto before he left for home. He felt quite lucky, when he got out of his office and he saw the man walking away from Ohno's. 

'Agent Matsumoto,' Sho called out, making the younger man stop and turn around. 

'Sir?' Jun asked cautiously. 

'Did you enjoy the exhibition? 

'Yes sir, very much. Thank you,' he answered nodding briefly. 

'I'm sorry your duty didn't allow you to watch the collection properly...'

'Oh, I managed to watch it just fine, sir. Quite impressive, some of the paintings,' Jun admitted slighly embarrassed. 'I am not versed in art as Ohno san is, but I know when something is too beautiful to put it into words,' he lowered his face for a second, his attention in his shoes. 

'In that case,' Sho started, trying to sound casual. 'Here,' he said offering Jun a thick book. 

'What is this?' Jun knew what it was. He really wanted to know why Sho had decided to give it to him, but he didn't dare asking that. 

'The special book for the exhibition. I thought you would like to have it,' 

'I truly appreciate it, sir, but maybe Ohno san would make better use of it than me,' he suggested.

'Ohno doesn't need the book, Matsujun. He keeps all he's seen in his head. His memory for art is simply inimitable. Don't worry,'

'In that case,' Jun held the book with both his hands. 'I'll keep it. Thank you very much,' he bowed lightly before flashing Sho with a bright though brief smile. 

'You're welcome. Good night then,' Sho decided he had to leave so he didn't start feeling self-conscious about his gesture. Maybe he was getting too involved in his relationship with his secret service agent. 

'Good night, Sakurai san,' 

Sho smiled as he walked away from agent Matsumoto. It was the first time Jun didn't call him 'sir' or 'Prime Minister'. Definitely the night had been a good one. 

 

\--------------

 

Some time later, the Prime Minister started getting paranoid about his relationship with his favourite agent. He couldn't help wondering if Jun's cordial treatment towards him was because the man genuinely felt comfortable around him and some kind of friendship had bloomed, or if it was just because the agent was extremely good mannered and hated to be anything but correct. 

Bothered by those thoughts, he walked to his official car where Ohno and Aiba waited for him. It was good Jun wasn't working until later that day. That way Sho didn't have to face him with all those crazy thoughts in his head. 

He wished his foul mood would banish to the contagious high spirits Aiba showed early in the morning. However he got curious upon hearing the chat between his two agents. 

'And now, I can't get the taste out of my head and my mouth, you know,' Aiba was explaining to Ohno. 

'Yes, I know,' Ohno agreed softly. 

'And I've brushed my teeth at least a couple of times since last night. It was so delicious...,'

'It was,' 

'And it won't work if I ask for the recipe since I am an awful cook,' Aiba complained. 

'I can't help you there either,' Ohno admitted. 

'Morning, gentlemen,' Sho greeted, interrupting them. 

'Morning sir,' both men answered back. They got into the car and shortly after they were driven away. 

After a while, Aiba turned his attention back to Ohno, 'When do you think would be wise to ask him to cook it again for us?' 

Sho confused and still in a picky mood, interrupted his agent. 

'Care to share what are you talking about, agent Aiba?' 

Aiba's smile shortened as he nodded his apology. 

Ohno eyed his boss carefully. He usually worried when Sho was in a bad mood. When they were younger, Sho in a bad mood meant that an explosion of fury could erupt, and although Sho had corrected that part of his personality, Ohno always wondered where was the new limit Sho had imposed to himself, when he would lose control. 

'We had dinner last night at agent Matsumoto's house,' Ohno explained. He didn't miss the short-lived pout that appeared in Sho's mouth. 'Aiba-kun was commenting how delicious the meal was. That's all sir,' Ohno concluded, his eyes focused on Sho's face a little longer than usual, trying to read the man. 

'I see,' the Prime Minister sounded sad. 'It's always good to get the chance to enjoy time with friends and even more if there is good food to accompany that. You are lucky, gentlemen,' he chuckled trying to hide the bitterness he really felt. 

He decided to turn his attention to the newspaper Nino had handled him in his way out. He needed to get virtuous cooker and agent extraordinaire Matsumoto Jun out of his head if he wanted to be diligent in his upcoming meeting with the Secretary of Economy. 

 

That afternoon Ohno found Aiba talking to Jun. 

From Aiba's body language he guessed he was still talking about his home made dinner. 

'The Prime Minister almost yelled at me, as I was talking non-stop about your meal, as delicious as I think it was,' he laughed. 

After hearing that, Jun eyed Ohno and saw the light concerned in the older man's eyes. 

'Did Aiba get in trouble for that?' Jun asked his superior. 

'He got in trouble not for your dinner but because he can't seem to shut up. It's a mystery to me that he still can't read the atmosphere of a place... ' He scratched the back of his neck. 'The PM was a bit tense before his meeting this morning. Aiba paid for his ill-timed exuberance. That's not new, it has happened before and it will happen again, if this fool doesn't learn,' Ohno felt bad for also scolding Aiba, but he couldn't help but wishing Masaki had omitted every single thing about their gathering the previous night. 

Sho didn't need to know what they did in their free time. Even more if that free time involved Jun. Ohno was getting worried about those two, although he still didn't have anything tangible to put his finger at. 

 

Next morning, Ohno entered Sho's office, after knocking at the door once, to find the Prime Minister staring with a silly smile on his face into an open bento box, one of his hands hanging in mid-air, holding the top cover. 

Ohno knitted his brows. He turned his head to the side door of the office and saw Nino leaning on the door frame, also with a smile on his face, one of satisfaction. 

'Prime Minister,' Ohno announced his presence. 

'Oh, Satoshi, good morning!' Ohno couldn't help but noticing the use of his given name, a proof that Sho's mood had improved notoriously. 

'I see you'll get the chance to try what we had for dinner the other day,' Ohno observed. 

Sho nodded.

'If you see agent Matsumoto will you please tell him I want to thank him personally?' Sho's eyes met Ohno's and the head of the secret service detail felt his worry increasing as he watched the big smile menacing to split Sho's face in two. 

'I will, sir,' Ohno bowed once and walked towards Nino, who was still by the door to his adjoining office. 

 

'You don't know what you're doing?' Ohno whispered when Nino was at a convenient distance to hear him. 

'I am doing nothing. Why are you so talkative to me all of a sudden?' Nino asked, turning to Ohno, arms crossed against his chest. 

'Because you're playing with fire and for once it doesn't directly involve you. Stop pushing in that devious way of yours. Don't get him more focused in Matsujun than he already is. That is not a good idea, Ninomiya,' Ohno warned him, his eyes flashing determination. 

'Why? Look at them! They both like each other! They are happy in each other's company. I haven't seen Sho as happy as he is now. I'm just taking care of the situation, since somebody has to have some control over it. I don't want this getting out of hand. I don't want them acting so obvious or so stupidly that somebody else notices. If that happens, that'll be the moment when things will get dangerous for all of us. I just want them to realize that both feel the same and after that, let them decide what they should do. They are responsible adults, most of the time, anyway...' Nino justified his actions, still staring at how Sho fingered one of the pieces inside his bento before closing it to enjoy it later. 

Both men remained in silence for a second staring at each other.

'I don't think that's a good idea. Don't play matchmaker, that's not part of your job's description,' Ohno walked pass Nino without adding anything else. 

Nino cursed Ohno's professionalism and dedication to his job. He wondered if the man thought about anything else than fishing, art and the Secret Service. 

 

\-----------

One day Nino mentioned to the PM how the boys from his security detail liked to spend early Saturday mornings playing some team sport. Sometimes it was baseball, sometimes basketball, even rugby, if they felt crazy enough, and lately, it had been soccer, at Matsumoto's suggestion, since he had started playing it with some school friends once or twice a week, depending on his schedule. 

When the PM informed Ohno and Jun that he would love to join them, their panic faces met, wondering if that was a good idea at all. 

Ohno worried that would mean a failing Sho scene he didn't want to witness. 

Jun looked concerned for another matter that Ohno didn't want to try to figure out, since it would probably give him a headache. 

 

The following Saturday morning, the men stepped into a field at the back of the PM's complex, a perfect place to practice any kind of sport. 

The secret service agents were surprised to find real goals at both sides of it. All looked at the Prime Minister, who smiling sheepishly, admitted that sometimes, being the most powerful man in the country had its benefits. 

For some twist of fate, Sho and Ohno ended in the opposite team from Aiba and Jun. Ohno was really sleepy and dreaded the idea of running back and forth the field, but he knew Sakurai Sho too well, especially his scary hidden side. 

The man would do anything to win. It didn't matter than Matsujun was in their team or in the opposite one as he was, or that they were facing the World Champion team. He was bound to try his best to get the victory, no matter what. 

Ohno also knew Jun. He was also an obsessive player. He was a perfectionist in everything, games included, so he was sure he would aim for the best. However, Jun was in Aiba's team and that meant that it would be more important for them to have fun than to get the best result. If it stopped being entertaining, Aiba would quit playing since Aiba's motto in everything was 'I'll do it if I'm having fun'. So Jun would probably control his need to win in order to keep Aiba happy. Team work and keeping everybody happy were also things that mattered to Jun. 

The game started and both teams were having fun. Sho was quite good at soccer since that was the sport he practised at college and the one he felt more comfortable playing. 

Short after, Sho scored for the first time. 

It took a little while, but Jun scored for his team and celebrated it foolishly. Sho laughed really hard and Ohno rolled his eyes at the silliness of the younger agent.

In the second half Sho scored again, running around the field with one finger pointing at the sky. Jun and Aiba laughed out loud watching him, but Ohno seriously thought about leaving them and finding a bed to have a nap, as tired as he felt. 

Close to the end of the game, Sho and Jun jumped to head a flying ball. Sho trying to score again, Jun trying to get it as far from his team goal as possible. Both missed the ball but their heads collided. 

When both were on the ground Jun rushed to Sho's side when he saw the Prime Minister holding a hand to his brow. Jun froze for a second when he saw blood. 'You're hurt!' he exclaimed alarmed. 

'It's nothing, don't worry,' Sho tried to stand up but swayed lightly. Jun got hold of him and waited for Ohno and Aiba who had almost reached them. 

'What is it? Are you okay, sir?' Ohno asked concerned. 

'Yes, it's nothing, don't worry,' Sho complained, checking his hand to see how much blood was coming out from the wound. His head hurt but it wasn't the only thing hurting. His pride was also slightly damaged. He didn't like the fussing, he didn't like people thinking he was weak. 

When Sho took his hand off his brow, Ohno saw the cut properly and his eyes got a bit wider. 'Sir, I think we should pay a visit to your personal doctor,' he suggested trying to sound calm.

After a bit of complaining from Sho's part, Ohno and Aiba took him to his doctor. Sho had to bear the doctor's scolding for not being careful. He reminded him how he couldn't afford to get hurt in a silly thing as a soccer match, as he was a public figure. Sho muttered under his breath that he deserved some moments of fun. 

Sho stepped out of his doctor office to find two pair of concerned eyes fixed on him. 

'I'm okay!' he snapped at Ohno and Aiba. 

Ohno guessed he was telling the truth and was satisfied when he saw that the cut didn't need stitches and had been closed with a couple of small adhesive strips, not very noticeable. 

'You need to find Matsujun and tell him it was nothing. I'm sure he's whipping himself about this, whenever he is,' Sho ordered Ohno, not leaving him any chance to complain. The older man admitted that the PM had managed to know the younger agent better than he thought. 

 

Still, all day long, Jun kept looking gloomy and contrite, whenever Sho laid eyes on him. He didn't dare talking to the PM and behaved mechanically, not giving him a chance to talk to him properly either. Sho felt awful for being the cause of Jun looking and being that way. 

Late that night, when everybody were almost gone to their homes, Sho still remained in his office reading some papers. He used the intercom and commanded Nino to tell Jun, who he knew was outside his office, to enter. 

Agent Matsumoto entered the office but remained by the door, closing it at his back.

'This has to end,' Sho announced standing up. 'It was nothing, we were playing and that can happen, so please, don't make me feel worse than I already do,' 

Jun nodded, still serious, pursing his lips. 

Sho couldn't stand watching Jun like that. It seemed nothing he could say would make the man forget the incident. His need for things between them to be as easy-going and fluent as they were that morning, made him react. 

'Come here,' he commanded, waving a hand in the air. 

Jun hesitated for a second before walking the distance until he stood close to Sho, but without entering his personal space. 

'Take a look for yourself,' he continued, offering his left brow for Jun to see properly. 

Jun came closer and focused his attention on the healing cut. 

'It's nothing, see?' Sho asked softly. 

Jun lifted his hand and dared to touch the area close to the wound with his fingertips. 'Does it hurt too much?' he whispered. 

Sho shook his head slowly, smiling gently. 

'That's good,' Jun smiled back. 'Still, I'm sorry,' he added to Sho's ear before taking his fingers off his face. Instantly, Sho felt the need to have those fingers touching his skin again. 

Jun stepped back, adding some distance between them. 

'I have to go, sir,' Jun announced.

Sho nodded, a mix of regret and sadness in his eyes. 

Jun turned around and left, leaving the Prime Minister standing in the middle of his office, wondering for the first time, why he held the job and position he currently had. 

 

\----------

 

Monday morning, as weird as it may sound was the day Sho was impatiently looking forward. It meant the starting point of a new week full of little gestures, shy smiles and interesting comments coming from Jun. 

He told nobody how he hoped Jun decided to call him by his name again or that the man dared to approach him and have some physical contact with him. A brush of fingers, a slap in the back, anything... He kept wishing for any of those happening on a regular basis. His wishing list started clean every Monday morning. 

However, things weren't going to be that smooth that particular Monday. 

Nino knocked on the door before letting himself into the room. 'You may want to take a look at your three favourite secret service agents,' he suggested with a somewhat wicked smile on his face. 

Sho, curious after hearing Nino's words, walked into his secretary's office to find Ohno, Aiba and Jun, the three of them with their sunglasses on. 

He took a general look at the men in front of him. His attention landed on the fading bruise around Jun's mouth corner and his bandaged left hand. 

'What happened?' he asked trying to keep his cool. 

'It was nothing, sir,' Ohno tried to sound firm as he took his sunglasses off and Sho could properly see the healing cut in one of Ohno's brows, his eye still quite purple. Aiba and Jun took theirs off too. Aiba also sported a healing black eye and a split bottom lip. 

'Obviously it wasn't nothing, whatever happened,' Sho admonished his head of security. 'Care to explain?' 

Ohno bit his lip. 

'They got into a bar fight last Saturday night,' Nino informed dutifully. 

Sho stepped in silence for a moment trying to figure out the right approach to the situation.

'I'll forbid you from having any other Saturday night off,' Sho joked. He got serious again. 'I really hope this has an explanation. You can't go around beating people. Period. You're Secret Service agents!' 

'We know,' Ohno offered. 

'I don't want this happening again. I won't allow it, Ohno,' he added. 'I don't care if they mentioned your mother, sister, girlfriend, ancestors... The Secret Service doesn't get into bar fights. Is that clear?'

'Yes, sir!' the three men answered in unison. 

'Okay, who will tell me what was said that was so provoking that got you all worked up,'

'It seems somebody spoke ill of you, sir,' Nino pointed out. 

Ohno, Aiba and Jun sent deadly glances at Nino who grinned. 

'Me? You got into a fight for me?' Sho eyed Jun. Part of him felt honoured that they started a fight for him, but he didn't like the idea of Jun being the one who initiated it. 

'You shouldn't have started it,' Sho said looking at Jun who was staring at some point in front of him. As serious as Jun was with his work, he may feel like a personal offence that somebody insulted the PM, but Sho didn't want him acting recklessly because of him. 

 

'It wasn't Jun, sir,' Aiba spoke for the first time. 'He was going to but Ohno was closer to the man who... well, to the one who insulted you,' 

 

Sho looked at Ohno in disbelief. 

'Satoshi!' Sho moaned. 'You're their boss!' 

Ohno shook his head, wincing slightly. 

'We really tried our best, sir, but the situation required we acted like that. I won't apologize for defending you, since that is what we do. If it would have been agent Matsumoto the one hitting first, I would have also approved his action. You can decide the punishment you think appropriate but we would do the same if the circumstance presented itself again,' 

Sho stepped in front of them, holding his hands at his back, thinking for a second. 

'You three look really cute today with those bruises,' he added ironically. 'What happened to your hand?' he asked Jun. 

Before he could answer, Nino, as fast as usual, spoke for him. 'It seems one of them had a knife. He got some stitches in his palm,' Jun glared at the PM's secretary in silence. 

Sho sighed deeply a couple of times. He tried to relax before speaking. 

'I don't want you getting into fights for me, okay? I'll leave this pass but please, refrain from doing something like this in the future. This one didn't have serious consequences except for that,' he pointed at Jun's bandaged hand, 'but it could have been worse and I don't want anybody getting hurt, okay? I have enough thinking what your daily job involves, and a lot of 'what-ifs' that give me shivers, so please, restrain yourselves in public, okay?' 

The three men nodded at the same time and bowed their apologies. 

Sho checked his watch. 'And now I really should leave, or I'll be late. Agent Matsumoto? With me,' Jun nodded again and followed the Prime Minister down the corridor to where the official car waited for them. 

Already in the car in their way to where the PM had his meeting, both men sat in silence in the back seat, finding quite interesting what they were staring at through their respective windows. 

Sho cleared his throat before sending a quick glance in Jun's direction. 

The younger man seemed oblivious of what was going on inside the car, although Sho could feel his tension. 

He took a deep breath and reached for Jun's injured hand that was resting in the back seat, closer to him. He held it carefully.

Jun reacted at his touch, looking into Sho's eyes. 

'Does it hurt?' Sho asked concerned in a low tone. 

'Not too much, for now,' Jun admitted, showing him the shadow of a smile. 

Sho didn't know if Jun was talking about his hand or something else both of them may be feeling. 

Right before Jun took his eyes off Sho's, the PM would have sworn he had seen it, the painful turmoil he also felt reflected in Jun's eyes, but he wasn't sure...


	5. Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Prime Minister and Secret Service agent Matsumoto Jun may give themselves a chance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As mentioned before, this was written in 2011 and I haven't edited it since then. It may sound out of date comparing to how fandom or fics are nowadays... Please do have that in mind.

Matsumoto Jun felt reckless. There were several reasons for that and all of them unnerved him. First: he felt uncomfortable in his own skin, with the feelings he harboured. They made him feel happy, but he shouldn't have them, not at all. Second: he also felt unease for the feelings he might be causing in another person. He supposed they were also a good thing for that person, but they shouldn't be there, to begin with. Third: he also felt guilty for not being able to keep his principles above everything else,   
because if he had done so, he wouldn't be feeling that way. And fourth and last: he didn't know what to do about any of it. It was a mess and he didn't have the answer to get out of it all. 

For a control-freak person as he was, absolutely plainly speaking, he was in deep shit. 

So he left things go as they were for the time being because what else could he do?

\---------------

He walked down the corridor, running his thumb absent-mindedly along his newest-acquired, recently-healed scar in the palm. He had a brief meeting with Ohno about their weekly schedule. 

As he approached the door, Nino joined him. 

'Morning,' said Nino, too animatedly for Jun's taste.

'What is it?' Jun tended to doubt of Nino's extreme good moods... Most of the times, he was sure they were fake. 

'Did you wake up in the wrong side of the bed?' Nino asked, hugging tightly some notebooks and what Jun recognized as the PM's agenda against his chest.

Jun arched a brow at him. 'I think that is none of your business. I just get suspicious when it comes to you and good moods. I thought you didn't mingled with boring people like me...' Jun explained, crossing his arms. 

'Oh, that,' Nino waved a hand in the air. 'You, secret service agents, can be so sensitive sometimes... I was half joking...'

'Half joking?... so I'm just half-boring? What a relief! Jun chuckled amused. 'So do you need to talk to Ohno? because we have a meeting,' he warned the Secretary. 

'An ultra-super-secret meeting I shouldn't know about?' Nino asked widening his eyes to make his mocking clear. 

'Yep,' answered Jun with a satisfied grin on his face. 

Suddenly, Ohno's door opened and both men met face to face with the owner of the office. 

'Oh! You two!' Ohno asked, slightly taking aback by the surprise. 'I don't remember calling you both...'

'No, I was just passing by,' Nino explained. 'But in my way to my office I found Matsujun -be careful, he isn't in a good mood today-' Nino joked, which earned him a look from Jun. 'Now that I have you both, the Prime Minister wants a 'movies night', so we will be having a private screening. He asked me to tell you that you are invited and also that you mention it to Aiba too,' 

'Okay!' came Aiba's voice from behind Ohno. 

'Oh, so it's an ultra-super-secret meeting of the secret service elite! How exciting!' Nino eyed Jun again. Jun rolled his eyes. Sometimes he didn't understand Nino's sense of humor. 

'Ninomiya, as you see, we're kind of busy. We'll have that in mind. Tell the PM that we appreciate the invitation and that we'll be there if nothing extraordinary comes around,' Ohno flashed Nino with a quick and succinct smile, pulled Jun's sleeve to get him into the office and closed the door. 

 

That evening, Ohno guided Aiba and Jun along the corridors of the Prime Minister's complex basement floor in their way to the little auditorium. 

Once Ohno opened the door and all of them were inside, Jun realized that everybody was already there, including the Prime Minister. 

Jun felt like blushing when he sensed the Prime Minister's eyes on him, at the same time that he granted him with one of those toothy smiles that Jun found quite genuine and... cute. 

'Great! we thought we would have to start without you all,' Sho commented animatedly. 

Jun smiled. He loved when the Prime Minister was in a good mood. During the day it was hard to see him relax. He was so incredibly focused in his work and everything related to their country; the well-being of their countrymen was so important for him that although there was a brief smile here and there, they never were relaxed like the ones Sho scarcely offered. Strangely, Jun realized, most of them had been aimed at him lately. 

Sho sat in the first row of seats. Jun, who had followed him with his sight, realized Sho was looking at him intensely, his lips pressed together in a fine line. 

Jun stood where he was, hesitating for a second. What if he was reading the signs wrong, because he was pretty sure Sho wanted him to sit next to him... Or maybe it was just all part of his over-productive imagination, which in itself, was even worse. He frown for a second, turning his head towards the screen at the other end of the room. 

'Matsujun! Sit down already!' Nino called out from one of the rows behind the one where Sho was seated. 'We want the movie to start!' Jun looked around and realized he was the only one still standing. 

'Sorry,' he mumbled and without giving it another thought he sat next to Sho, which granted him another smile from the Prime Minister. 

Jun couldn't help but smiled back nervously. 

'I hope you like it. It's an old movie I really like,' Sho looked like a little boy, excitedly hoping his friend approved of his choice. 

Jun nodded self-consciously. 'What it is about? The movie...'

'It's a Cary Grant movie... It's been ages since I last watched it,'

'I like Cary Grant,' Jun pointed out.

Sho leaned to Jun's ear,' you have something in common with him: you both look gorgeous in a tuxedo,' he whispered.

Jun was at a lost of words. He knew he had blushed but he didn't have the will to hide it. 'Thank you,' he whispered back, nodding shyly. 

Sho flashed him with a smile right before the lights went out. 

Although the movie started, Jun's attention was divided. He looked alternatively at the screen and at Sho. Being able to see his relaxed and laughing face was priceless and Jun didn't want to miss the chance. 

The movie was good, Cary Grant had some cute scene trying to knit that made both men laugh out loud. Jun had to admit that he loved Sho's laugh. It was so unique and infectious. The movie also had some serious and romantic moments. It was in one of those moments that Jun sensed Sho's hand reaching his. Jun stopped breathing for a second until he felt Sho's warm hand properly holding his. 

Millions of thoughts rushed into Jun's head, making it hard for him to decide how to react at first. However, Sho tightened his hold which made the younger man turn his head in his direction. The light coming from the screen allowed Jun to meet Sho's eyes, and the trust and hope he saw in them, helped him to make up his mind. His hand remained where it was. 

After a while, Sho run his thumb along the back of Jun's hand slowly, which forced him to close his eyes. That small gesture sent a shiver of pleasure down his spine but he didn't dare looking back at Sho. He bit his lower lip, restraining himself from doing so.

He could feel Sho's eyes on him but he wasn't ready to face him and encourage him into taking the next step. If he looked back at Sho he had to show him that he approved, that he was willing to go further and although he wasn't a coward, didn't think that was a good idea.

Surely Sho took his lack of reaction as the proof that he didn't want anything to do with him, because Jun felt Sho's hand loosening his hold of his hand. Jun panicked and held Sho's hand tight, his fingers intertwined. After a while, Jun let go of his hold trying to convey the message that he didn't want Sho to let go, but that he shouldn't ask more of him right in that moment. 

Sho understood, because his hand remain where it was. Close to the end of the movie, Sho leaned towards Jun and whispered in his ear: 'Do you like the movie so far?' 

Jun nodded several times, his eyes on the screen. 

'Next time, you can choose the movie, if you want...' Sho offered. 

Jun turned his head to get closer to Sho's ear. 'I warn you that it will be a Harry Potter movie...'

Sho chuckled. 'Seriously? Harry Potter?' He looked a bit confused. 'I haven't even read the books...' he admitted. 

'In that case, I can lend them to you,' Jun offered, before the lights came up and both men let go of their hold and sat properly, keeping their distance. 

Just when both of them had stood up, Nino came right in front of them. 'Hey, Matsujun, this was your first time in our private theatre... did you have fun?' he asked, arching an eyebrow. 

'Yes, I did. Thank you for caring,' he said, stepping towards the exit. 

He turned to Sho. 'Thank you, Sakurai san. It was a great movie,' he said vowing lightly. 

Sho shrugged, his smile a mixture of property and sadness. 'I'm glad you think that.' 

Aiba came next to Jun looking really excited and started asking him what he thought about the theatre and the movie and the opportunity of having a private screening.

Soon, Ohno joined them to remind his two men that he would go with Sho to the residence. Nino followed them, while the younger secret service agents left to their respective homes. 

 

In his way home, Jun pondered about the night. He had to admit that he had had a great time. The skin of his hand where Sho had run his thumb, still felt tickling and Jun realized that he would like to have Sho's hand in his again as soon as possible. However, he still didn't know how to deal with being with Sho around their work place. 

He was afraid he was going to fail and somebody could notice that he felt more than admiration for his boss who happened to be the Prime Minister of his country. 

Jun would hit himself for being such a fool. Sho was a cultivated person. He liked educated people, those who read and had opinions about things. He had shown him he was one of them (not the most brilliant but he had his two cents to offer quite frequently). 

Until that night, he thought that what Sho felt towards him was just that, as he was one of the people Sho could actually talk to around the PM complex and among all his staff. However, today, with him holding his hand, Jun's theory had turned into pieces and he was facing an abyss that he wasn't sure he could face. 

He wondered if he should go to Ohno and handle his resignation. Should he ask to be placed in another secret service detail, far away from the PM? Should he talk to Ohno and tell him what happened and ask for his opinion? Should he talk to Sho and state things clear...? 

Too many questions and right in that moment there were no answers to any of them. He did know that he couldn't stay like that for much longer because his sanity depended on it. He had an internal fight between what he wanted and what he thought it was correct and proper. 

He reached home and didn't fall asleep until several hours later, out of exhaustion. When he cracked one eye open in the morning, he sighed, relieved that it was his day off. 

 

\------------

 

Jun found himself seated in the secret service changing room, staring at three boxes he had taken out from his locker and placed carefully on the bench in front of him. He sighed deeply and shook his head slowly. 

Lately, every single time he passed by the tie section of a department store, he inevitably took a look at the ties he thought could fit the PM. And there was no time when he didn't find something perfect for the suits Sho owned. 

The problem was that Jun was one of those people who tended to remember with absolutely no effort the clothes people around him usually wore. He knew his clothes, plus most of the clothes owned by the ones closer to him as well. That also made him looked like a stalker in this particular case. 

Sho and him were acquaintances due to a working relationship and mutual understanding, or that was what Jun kept repeating to himself... and although they seemed to be getting closer, strictly speaking, nothing had given Jun the cue to go ahead and start buying clothes for Sho. However, he did it anyway because those ties were perfect and the moment he saw them they instantly made him think of the PM. So even if he didn't give them to him, that was what was going to happen, he had to buy them. 

In a masochist way, from time to time he used to take them out of the drawer where they were kept in at his apartment, opened the boxes, stared at them for a second and closed his eyes to picture Sho with each one of them. A smile usually appeared on his face. 

He knew it wasn't right and that that behaviour was not sane at all, but he couldn't help it. That was the closest he was going to be to have some domesticity with Sho, so as it was something he did and enjoyed in his private life, for now, he was fine with it. Jun didn't know what made him take them with him and keep them in his work's locker... Was he crazy? 

'They are pretty cool. Any of them will do,' Aiba's words, brought Jun back to reality. 

'What?' he asked confused.

'That you'll look great in any of them, don't give it too much thought. I know you take your time choosing your clothes, but it's a tie...' Aiba explained, sitting in the bench in front of Jun, but not directly in front of the younger man. He was eating a doughnut. 

Jun didn't look up at him. 'They aren't for me. I'm happy with the ties I own,' he explained, trying not to show any feeling about it. 

'Oh, I see,' he said, swallowing a mouthful. 'Whoever they're for, he will like them. You are really good choosing clothes... Your sense of fashion...'

'Yours isn't bad either,' Jun interrupted him, sighing again. 

Aiba laughed before biting his doughnut again. Jun felt his eyes on him. He felt uncomfortable, so he closed the boxes and placed them in the bag he kept them in. 

He stood up and walked to his locker. When he opened it to put the bag inside, Aiba spoke again. 

'You should give them to him. There's nothing wrong with it,'

Jun froze for a second, his brows knitted together. 

'The PM will love them. I'm sure,' Aiba dared saying. 

'What made you think they are for the Prime Minister,' 

Aiba shrugged. 'Taking a better look at them, I think they fit him... and knowing you, how much you care for people close to you... well, I thought...'

Jun closed his locker with a slam. 'It's not that easy, Aiba chan... It's not professional, it's not proper. We aren't that close. He's our boss! I shouldn't have taken the liberty... you know, to buy them... Who says... I don't think...' Jun knew he looked far from articulate. Aiba seemed to know more than he did, or at least sounded more sure of things than he was... he wondered how that was possible. 

'I've seen how he looks at you... He will love them, Matsujun, even more knowing they come from you...'

'This is not right,' Jun walked, shortening the distance keeping them apart and seated next to him. 

'It won't be easy, that's for sure.'

'What??'

'You two being together...'

'Nobody is talking here about getting together with anybody. That is out of the question because it's all kind of wrongs,' 

'If you say so,'

'Yes, I do say so,' Jun tried to end the conversation. 

Aiba had finished his doughnut and stood up. 

'I may not know Sakurai san as deep as you do, but I've been here longer than you... and for what I've seen... When he wants something, he fights relentlessly until he gets it. I'm talking about his political self, but something tells me that is part of his personality, so... well, there you have it,' he said walking pass Jun, slapping him amicably in the shoulder. 

'That doesn't solve anything for me,' Jun realized he sounded a bit too tense but he couldn't help it.

'Yes it does... but if you think it doesn't, you only have to wait and see...' Aiba didn't look back at him but waved him goodbye. 

Jun let out a grunt of desperation. He didn't need Aiba playing the Cheshire Cat with him... 

 

...However, that night before going home, Jun left the three ties in their boxes at the lobby desk of the PM's residence with a brief note: 

I found these while shopping. I thought they'll look good with some of your suits. I apologize for taking the liberty and for buying that many...

He decided not signing it. He guessed that if Aiba was remotely right, Sho would know who bought them. 

 

Jun was nicely surprised the following morning when he arrived to his post and saw the Prime Minister wearing one of them, impeccably tied in a Windsor knot, around his neck.

When Sho's eyes met Jun's he nodded shortly, smiling at him. 

That afternoon, the Prime Minister's younger sister came to visit his brother and commented on the tie and how nicely it fitted him.

'It's a present,' Sho explained. 

'Oh, that was a given' his sister said. 'You don't have such a good taste when it comes to clothes and complements,' she laughed amused. 

Sho frown and Jun chuckled lightly. 

'Whoever gave it to you, knows what looks good on you,' she concluded before leaving the place. 

Sho, accompanying his sister out of his office, turned his head to face Jun and winked at him playfully. 

Jun forgot to breathe for a second before smiling fondly. Maybe Aiba did know more than he did. 

 

Things didn't look that optimistic some days later, though. 

 

\-------------

 

Jun knew he had several flaws: he could be impatient, a perfectionist up to a breaking point, had a poor sense of humor and hated being ridiculed, but he really had a hard time admitting that he was an unreasonable person, especially when he got angry for something or at somebody. He considered himself   
fair so, obviously, when he got mad, there was actually a good reason for it. 

However that day, when he got out of the Prime Minister office pretty angry, trying hard not to look like a scorned girlfriend, he knew he was behaving exactly like one. And what was even worse and got him even madder than leaving the room, was the fact that he didn't have any right to act the way he did. 

 

All had started incredibly well that morning. He was in a good mood lately, because after several days of struggling with his feelings trying anyone noticing them, Jun gave up temporarily and decided to let things develop by themselves, more after the ties incident. He kept accepting Sho's gestures and answering naturally, to what his heart and head felt like in the moment, but without letting himself go forward. That allowed him to enjoy his job and the proximity with the PM. 

He entered the Prime Minister's office and found Sho surrounded by three older men. They were talking quite loudly for being a national security meeting, so Jun figured it should be something of less importance. They were checking folders that they passed from one to another. Sho remained silent while the elders commented here and there, to what Sho nodded or shook his head lightly. 

It was when one of the men turned one of the folders for Sho to see properly, that Jun saw they were potential brides profiles. 

'This one has a similar curriculum to you, Prime Minister,' announced one of the men. 'Do you find her attractive enough?' the man asked directly. 

Jun raised a brow at the man's the lack of tact... They were talking about women, not cattle. 

'I don't know if it's okay that we are so similar academically... wouldn't it be an aspect that can generate some competition between us, like who is better in our common field?' Sho asked, looking confused. 

'You're right, sir,' the man answered, shaking his head and placing the folder with some others, Jun imagined they were the discarded ones. 

'This one has a blood group and a zodiac compatible with yours, plus she was number one of her class. I think she is also rather pretty... five years your junior...' appointed another one. 

Jun saw how Sho held the folder that had been passed to him and studied the photo carefully. 'It's quite pretty, yes,' Sho admitted. 'Oh, she speaks several languages, that's a plus!' he exclaimed a bit too excited for Jun's taste. 

Jun decided to think on something else, like the upcoming climbing escape he and Aiba were going to during the weekend. He almost succeeded, until the men started pushing about which one should be the first candidate to have dinner with Sho. 

At first Sho shuffled uncomfortable in his chair but he focused his attention in two or three folders placed on the desk in front of him. His eyes travelled from one to another repeatedly. The three older men were right by Sho's side. 

Jun took a careful look at them and decided that they looked like three evil matchmakers.

After some minutes, Sho picked one of the folders and raised his eyes to meet the anxious three pairs staring at him. 'This one,' he announced. 'I'll have dinner with this one,'

Jun could feel blood leaving his face, shocked as he was. 

Instinctively, he raised a hand and simulated that somebody was speaking to him through his earpiece, made a small signal to Ohno, who was standing at the opposite side of the room, and vowing lightly to avoid looking at Sho, left the room. 

He walked at a fast pace down the corridor, jaw set, fists closed tight at his sides. He passed offices, people, stairs, until he reached their changing room. He sat in a bench, rested his elbows on his thighs and held his head between his hands. 

Potential brides! Sho had to be with somebody that wasn't him. That was what was expected of him and Sho, being as he was, had to comply. 

Jun had been stupid thinking that he, that they had any chance to be. How delusional of him to think that something between them was possible... To that, he had to add the feeling of having his heart being smashed, because he also felt quite possessive about Sho, although he knew he didn't have any right for that. 

The idea of losing him for somebody else and the fact that Sho could be happy with somebody that wasn't him, hurt more than he could have anticipated. What scared him the most, though, was the thought that Sho wouldn't need him in his life any more. 

Jun tried to relax and come up with something that allow him to operate properly for the rest of the day. After a while he decided his only option to feel relieved, and as a way to survive the turmoil he was feeling, was acting coolly, as if nothing had happened, using a bit of his DoS tendencies and his success with the opposite sex. It was low of him, but he had nothing else he could come up with. 

A little voice in his head kept telling him that it was for the best. Sho and him didn't belong together. Too complicated, too difficult, too... impossible. He had allowed himself to hope and that wasn't a good thing. As much as he knew how inappropriate it would look to be together, how hard for everybody else around them would be... He had allowed himself to think it could be real, that Sho felt more than pure friendship towards him. But, even if that was so, his position, like Jun's, didn't permit him to go further with it anyway.

 

Thanks to the always well informed Nino, Jun learned the date had been scheduled for two days later and that Sho would even go to pick her up at her home. 

Before going home, Ohno, who he had seen talking heatedly with Sho -more the other way around, actually-, informed him that he and Aiba would be in the detail that night. Jun cursed his luck, went home, got slightly drunk and felt asleep. 

Next morning, his plan conceived the day before started working with little effort on his side. There was a young woman part of the Presidential staff who, whenever they met, sent him signals that she was in fact trying to flirt with him. That day, they met at the security check at the entrance of the building and exchanged smiles. 

She must have felt more daring because she asked him if he wanted some coffee. He excused himself -didn't want to encourage something he wasn't interested in, since he knew how painful it was- but all gentlemanly offered to bring her some over to her desk, so she could start his daily duty. 

He did so to be granted with another smile from her. 

He seated at the edge of her desk and picked up one book she had on it and asked how it was, since he had been curious about it... They exchanged a brief but nice conversation. 

As both of them laughed at something unimportant, he noticed that Sho passed by the closest corridor with his agents at his tail. He looked their way and sent them... was that a hurt glance? Jun wondered.

The younger agent immediately felt bad for that, like he had betrayed Sho, when actually he felt it was the other way around. 

When Sho was out of sight though, he apologized to the woman, saying he had to start his shift and   
walked away towards Ohno's office, in his mission of trying to spare himself from witnessing Sho in a romantic dinner with a total stranger. 

 

Ohno wasn't very up to the task of changing Jun's shift the night of the date, adding that it would be good for Sho to have two trusting secret service agents with him, especially Jun, who definitely was close to the PM. Jun nodded, accepting his fate, but something told him Ohno had a secret agenda he didn't quite get. 

He got even more suspicious when he caught Ohno talking to Nino and he overheard Nino telling Jun's superior something in the line of 'you think it's a good idea, but it's not. I hope it won't bring more problems than the ones you're trying to solve...' 

The rest of the time until the night of the date was quite a torment for Jun. Every time he was in the same room as the PM, he received reproachful looks from Sho. He reached a point when he was sure he was going to explode and fight back saying that he wasn't the one having a romantic dinner that same day with a potential bride. But he bit his lip and to his own surprise he remained professional, probably even a bit too cold towards whatever was going on around him. He needed to be done with that night so much it hurt. 

 

When they were already in the car in their way to the lucky lady's house, Jun managed to get in the front seat, leaving Sho with Aiba. However, he could hear their conversation and sometimes he could feel Sho's eyes burning holes in the back of his seat, although it was probably his imagination. 

'I'm nervous,' Sho admitted, letting out a short but hysteric laugh. 

'Everything will go okay, Prime Minister,' were Aiba's reassuring words. 'You always do the right choice,' he added. 

Jun rolled his eyes. He would have hit Aiba in the head right in that moment for being that obvious. 

 

When they picked up the Prime Minister's date, Jun tried with all his might to ignore her or at least, paying to her the least attention he could in their way to the restaurant. He thought he was doing a pretty decent job on it. 

 

Jun wondered who chose the place as it had some touches that reminded him of Nino's type of restaurant, but he couldn't be sure because, at the same time, it looked elegant and discreet, something Sho would choose. 

They were the only ones there for the night, a deference towards the country ruler, but above all, a requirement of the secret service. Ohno wouldn't want it any other way. 

 

The woman was quiet or probably she was for the night, too starstruck at the beginning to utter a word, although she smiled to every gentlemanly gesture Sho offered. 

 

Jun tried to think about climbing, cuisine, books, shopping, trips he wanted to do, everything, instead of focusing on the love birds in front of him. 

Sho's date was already comfortable enough to ask the PM questions and keep up a conversation and Sho looked slightly more relaxed as well. 

However, Jun realized that Sho wasn't good with pick up lines or compliments of the romantic kind, at least with women. The PM made him roll his eyes more than once, while Aiba tried to hide his contagious smile. 

When desserts time came, Sho explained to her more or less the lines of what it would be expected of her if they kept dating and Jun was even more disappointed when the woman admitted she knew all that and she was fine with it. 

Just when she said that, Jun saw how Sho tried to pull his shirt collar a bit to loosen his tie, in a gesture that probably went unnoticed by the rest. 

 

When they were getting in the car to take her back to her house, Aiba whispered him that he thought Sho had had a bit too much to drink for his standards. Jun kicked himself for missing that, focused as he had been in the body language and conversation of them both. 

In their way back to the residence, Jun remained in the front seat, worrying when he heard Aiba, at least twice, mentioning to the Prime Minister he shouldn't have another drink. 

Sho's only explanation was that he really needed it. 

 

Both agents had to help Sho out of the car and assisted him walking to reach the main entrance of his residence. 

Sho was mumbling things to himself that Jun couldn't quite catch. 

Jun felt guilty for not paying enough attention to Sho. 

The PM truly didn't look like he had accomplished something with that night's dinner. He looked defeated and Jun hated to see Sho that way. 

Once inside the house and in the Prime minister's room, Jun assured Aiba that he would take care of everything and that he could wait downstairs. Aiba didn't question Jun's decision and left without uttering a word. 

 

Jun managed to get Sho seated at the edge of the bed, just to have him fall on his back. Jun studied him for a second, watching him lying on his bed, his face full of distress. 

 

'Why do you think I would care about any other than you? Sho asked as Jun took off his shoes. 'Do you seriously think I've had fun tonight?' Sho tried to laugh but it sounded more like a sob. 'Do you think I didn't feel bad when I saw you flirting with the staff? Do you think I don't feel anything when I see you but can't do anything about it...?' 

Jun stood up but kept observing Sho, not saying anything... Sho's words caught him off guard. He couldn't react to what he was hearing. He wasn't expecting a declaration of that kind, much less that night. 

Sho kept his eyes closed. He sighed. 'I wonder if you have a clue...' he mumbled 'of what I want... from you,'

Jun pursed his lips to stop himself from answering. He reminded himself that Sho was drunk and he probably wouldn't register any of whatever he decided to say. He preferred to save his words for a better situation when Sho could remember what he had to say. 

Sho's breathing changed to a soft, regular one and Jun feared he was close to fall asleep still dressed. Jun bent closer to him and shook Sho's arm lightly.

'Sir,' Jun spoke softly. 'Let's get you into your pyjamas. You can't sleep like that,'

'If you understood,' whispered Sho, pushing himself up, back in a seated position. 

Jun didn't register how it happened but next thing he knew was that he had Sho's lips on his. Sho tasted of whiskey and chocolate, but above all, Sho's fragrance invaded his senses. It was so delicious. Jun fought with all his might, to get the strength to let go. The rational part of his brain took hold of the rest of him and he pulled back from Sho, regretting it the moment he did. 

'Sir, please,' Jun pleaded. 

Sho obeyed, still looking just half conscious, 'so difficult,' he breathed out. He didn't say anything else as Jun took off his shirt and pants and got him into his pyjamas.

Sho still looked too sad, although he was close to fall asleep. 

Jun couldn't bear to be in that place any longer. Sho had said too many confusing things, and done something even more confusing, like kissing him. 

It wasn't fair that the first kiss they shared was in these circumstances, but if he had kissed him, it meant that deep inside Sho did feel the same and that scared Jun. 

 

'Goodnight sir,' Jun said turning the light off and walking towards the open door, after tucking the Prime Minister in bed. 

'I'm sorry,' Sho mumbled. Jun left muttering 'me too'. 

 

The next morning, when Jun stepped into the PM's office, he came to face a hangover Prime Minister with his head on his crossed arms that rested on his desk. 

'Nino, an aspirin, please!' he shouted, not too high, probably under the fear of his head splitting in two if he did that, Jun supposed. 

He felt so uncomfortable that morning. He didn't have a clue if Sho remembered what had happened the previous night. However, he wasn't going to be the one to bring up the subject. 

Also, having Sho so close, his lips on his, had been a moment so hard to resist, that Jun had decided he couldn't be so close to him again because he wouldn't be able to restrain himself in the same situation. 

They didn't cross a word the whole day. Jun felt bad for the Prime Minister since his schedule seemed to be quite packed. He received people non-stop all morning. At lunch, Sho looked like a walking zombie. 

Nino seemed concerned enough to suggest to cancel the lunch meeting the PM had, but Sho refused. 

At the end of Jun's shift, he left hoping Sho could get a proper sleeping night. 

 

The following days didn't get easier. All the previous easiness in their relationship dissolved into thin air. He must confess that Sho tried to talk to him and he pretty much behaved the same, but he couldn't stop thinking about the whole kiss situation and what to do about it.

Sho acted like nothing had happened and Jun guessed that it was because Sho was too drunk to remember that night. Jun couldn't get the scene out of his head, though. The memory of Sho's proximity, Sho's breath in his face, his lips so close to his, accelerated Jun's heartbeat and he was pretty sure he blushed every time he thought about it. 

That was the main reason why the further he could keep Sho from him, the better, but it was such a hard task. 

Sho was so irresistible that Jun didn't want to be apart from him. At least he wanted to go back to the relationship they had just weeks ago. 

He asked Ohno to be taken out of Sho's detail for a concert, and also declined the option of choosing a movie for another private screening. He could swear that when he said no to that one, Sho was close to tears but he had to be strong. 

 

At the end of the fifth day after the kiss, Jun was going mad. 

 

Just that morning, Sho had dismissed the three matchmakers again, admitting that the dinner with  
the candidate he had chosen didn't work and that he was too busy to think about any other possible bride at the moment. 

That had lit Jun's day quite a bit. In fact, he would have run to Sho and kissed him hard, in a parallel universe, of course. In reality, he just smiled to himself. 

Jun felt so weary and over all tired that he decided to go to the PM's complex swimming pool. 

Usually he didn't feel comfortable using it, although all secret service agents had license to do so. 

 

Once in the water Jun did feel relaxed. Swimming helped a little to erase his frustration and also made him focus in something else. As a competitive person, he tried to beat his own mark and he decided he could swam until he couldn't move anymore. Maybe that way, he would reach home and finally be able to sleep properly. 

When he was tired enough and his mind free of thoughts about Sho, he got out of the pool and grabbed his bathrobe. It was then that he realized somebody else was swimming too. 

He dried himself and tied the bathrobe around his waist. It was chill outside the pool and Jun was ready to leave. He turned around to walk toward the door, his back to the pool, but before he could take a step forward, a voice stopped him dead in his tracks. 

'Wait! Please!' Jun closed his eyes. It was Sho. He heard water splashing and he imagined Sho got out of the water. He turned around and dared facing the Prime Minister although he wasn't ready to do that. 

'May I ask...' Sho started, walking carefully towards Jun, brushing water off his face. 'what did I do to push you away?' 

'Nothing,' Jun said. 

'I may have done something hideous because you run from me like I am the plague,' Sho explained, a hint of recrimination on his voice. 'I thought we trusted each other enough to talk about things,'

'We do. It's nothing,' Jun repeated. 

Sho covered his chest crossing his arms around it, water still dripping from his body and swim trucks. 

'I think you should get a towel or you'll get a cold,' Jun advised, walking to a bench where there were a couple nicely folded. 

'I don't care about the towel! Is this about the kiss?!' Sho raised his voice. 

Jun didn't miss the anguish in Sho's voice. 'You didn't kiss me back and I thought you needed time, but I thought... I read the signs and I was pretty sure you felt the same...' he explained looking down at the floor in front of him. 

'I do,' He couldn't hide the truth any more. 'But it can't be and you know it,' Jun admitted. 

'You won't give us a chance?' Sho asked, sounding defeated and Jun hated that, hated himself for being the one causing that. 

'How can it be?!' Jun couldn't understand why Sho didn't see it. 'I won't be the one ruining your career...' 

'Can't I have any say on that?' 

'I care too much about you. I don't want anything bad happening to you. It may come with the job... And, you are a great Prime Minister, so if I have to say 'no' for a bigger good that affects a lot of people, I'll do it,' Jun explained. 

'What if I can't be a good Prime Minister because I don't feel it in me? What if I don't feel it in me because I'm not allowed to have what I need,' Sho replied. 'I'm not a greedy man, I just want to be happy,' 

Jun got lost into Sho's eyes. He saw pain but also determination. 

'You make it sound like it is easy,' 

'If we take one step at a time, it may be,'

'If people discovers it, it will kill me, seriously Sho. I don't want to drag your name and image through the mud,' 

'I like when you call me 'Sho',' Sho admitted shyly. 

Jun blushed. 

Sho continued. 'I'm sure we will be good keeping it a secret. You are a secret service agent. I know several National Security secrets and I haven't spilled them out yet,' he chuckled. 'Besides, I only plan to be Prime Minister for a term. I think I'll have the time to do all I have to do and more time would not be good for the country or for me. So we only have to be secretive that far...' 

'I'm still not sure this is good...'

'Do you like me?' 

'Yes,'

'Do you want to spend time with me? Because I do want to be with you,' Sho shortened the distance between them, but still stood meters from Jun. 

'Yes, it hurts to be in the same room you are and not being able to talk to you or approach you,' 

'I won't deny it hurts, but my day gets better knowing you're there, just meters from me, sharing the same reality I'm facing,' 

'From that point of view, you definitely are more positive than I am,' 

Sho laughed and it sounded like music to Jun's ears. 

'Would you give me the chance?' Sho asked, walking the distance that separated them. 

'I suppose,' Jun shrugged smiling softly. 

'You suppose? Just that?' Sho stood in front of Jun, their faces inches apart. 

Jun nodded, his smile playful. 

'Jun, trust me,' Sho came closer and kissed him. This time Sho smelled of chlorine and freshness and Jun didn't pull away, enjoying every bit of it. He was still savouring how incredibly sexy was to hear his name coming from Sho's mouth, when he realized their kiss had deepened, and a moment later he allowed Sho's tongue to playfully brush his.

Jun reached for Sho's nape and his waist and pulled him closer. It was in that moment when he realized Sho was shivering lightly. 

Jun untied his bathrobe and opened it, trying to cover Sho's arms and shoulders as much as he could with it. 

He felt Sho's laughter in his lips but he didn't want to let go. They kept kissing for a while, both enjoying how nicely they fit together. 

'Sho,' Jun whispered ending the kiss. 

'Say it again,' Sho ordered, his eyes looking into Jun's. 

Jun smiled. 'Sho,' 

I won't get tired of hearing my name coming from your lips... I have to etch it in my head so that is what I hear every time you call me 'sir' during work time,' he justified himself. 

'Say my name again,' Jun asked him. 

'Jun,' Sho said closer to Jun's ear. 

'Once more,'

'Stay with me, please, Jun?' 

Jun couldn't help but held Sho tight as he nodded. 

Sho shivered again. Jun wasn't sure if it was for the cold or because of the hug. He left Sho go for a second, walked to the bench and grabbed a towel that he put over Sho's shoulders. 

'Let's go,' Jun suggested. 'I don't want you to get a cold and I don't want your secret service agent getting too anxious either,' Jun commented.

Sho nodded. 

Both got out of the pool and met Ohno, who eyed them suspiciously. 

'Satoshi, we may need to have a talk with you,' Sho warned him. 

Jun panicked. That was their secret being thrown out of the window. He turned to him to complain but Sho stopped him, covering Jun's lips with his palm. 

'I guessed so far,' Ohno answered, a mixture of annoyance and caring in his voice and face. 

Jun's eyes opened the size of saucer pans. 

'There is no way we can't keep it a secret without his help,' Sho explained, taking his hand off Jun's mouth. Jun nodded but looked a bit mortified when his eyes travelled from Sho's to Ohno's. 

However, as they walked away, Ohno patted his shoulder, so Jun guessed Ohno would have his back on this too and he smiled to the older man, hoping he knew how thankful he was for that. 

 

Two days later, when Jun arrived to the PM's office at midday to take Aiba's place, he noticed Sho didn't look too good. 

After some minutes, during which Jun had been observing the Prime Minister, he saw him shivering briefly, sniffling several times, closing his eyes tight and opening them again as if trying to get them to focus properly. After all, Sho did get sick that day at the pool. 

Jun sighed, disappointed but feeling worried inside. 

'Sir, I apologize for the interruption but, are you feeling okay?' he asked, concerned.

Sho took his attention off his computer and some papers on his desk and looked at Jun with tired, glassy eyes. 

'I've been better, but I have a meeting in an hour that I can't miss,' he explained. 'Thank you for your concern, agent,' he said eyeing Jun thankfully. 

Ohno glanced at Jun and sighed. 'Ninomiya san?' he called out, his head turned in the direction of Nino's office. 

Nino walked into the office with a curious look on his face. 'Yes?' 

'The Prime Minister may have a cold,' Ohno explained. 'Is there anything he could take? Should he be checked by his doctor?' 

'No doctor!' protested Sho. 'I don't have the time for that,' he said, standing up. He swayed lightly and had to put his hands on the desk to regain control of his body. Ohno reached him first since he was closer, but Jun was already halfway to Sho's desk. 

'Well, Prime Minister, I think you won't be going to that meeting,' Nino offered, helping Ohno to get the President to one of the couches in the room. After that, he touched the PM's forehead. 'Definitely I'll cancel. You are burning up,' he announced, already walking back to his office. 'I'll call the doctor.' 

Nino left and Ohno, who was standing in front of Sho, looked back at Jun, who remained in the middle of the door and gestured him to come closer. Jun reached Ohno and both stood there watching how Sho, his back and head leaned back on the couch, breathed a bit laboriously. 

Ohno sent a quick look at Jun and sighed. 'It's just a cold, Matsujun. Some bed rest and he will be as good as new,' 

'I know,' he whispered. 'But it's my fault,' he explained.

'It isn't,' Sho clarified. 'I'm an adult, I take my own decisions. It was my choice not to get dry after getting out of the pool. Period. I had more important things to take care of right in that moment,' he eyed Jun and Jun felt like blushing. 'I hate guilt-riled boyfriends,' he muttered, placing one of his  
forearms over his eyes. 'This sucks, though' he added before a wave of coughs hit him. 

They waited for the doctor, who checked the PM and announced that indeed, he had a cold and should be in bed at least for the rest of the day. Sho groaned but didn't complain too much. Jun guessed it was because he really felt awful. The doctor handled Nino the medication and left. 

Nino handled them to Ohno, as he and Jun helped Sho to stand up and walked at his sides in case Sho felt dizzy again. 

Once they reached the residence, Sho went to get changed while Jun couldn't resist but slap his pillows so they were ready for him to lean on them. Sho, already in his pyjamas, caught him in the middle of it, while Ohno sent a quizzical glance at the younger agent.

'You are not my servant, please,' Sho said, his voice sounding raspier than before. 

'Just wanted you to be comfortable,' Jun excused himself. 

'Thank you,' Sho apologized hunching his shoulders. 'I get cranky when I'm sick,' he justified himself. 

'I'll have that in mind,' Jun pointed out chuckling, as he pulled the bed covers off for Sho to get in bed. 

Ohno handled Jun the medication and left to wait outside the room in case somebody -named Nino- decided to come check on the PM. 

'I wanted a proper date,' Sho admitted sounding congested, leaning back on the pillows arranged by Jun. 

'You'll get one when you get better,' he said giving Sho the medication and a glass of water that he filled from a pitch resting on the nightstand. 

Sho swallowed them. 

'Aren't you going to point out this is a bad sign and that we should stop this before it gets worse or out of hand?' Sho wondered aloud before sighing tiredly. 

'Would it change your mind?' asked Jun. 

'No. I need to try this. I want to be with you.' He closed his eyes and Jun couldn't help but brush Sho's forehead with his fingers. 

'I want to be with you too,' Jun admitted softly. 

'That makes me happy,' Sho breathed deeply which produced some coughs before smiling satisfied. 

Jun leaned over and placed a kiss on his forehead. 'I'll bring you something to eat when you wake up,' Jun commented walking toward the door. 

'I think I'll get used to have you in my life real soon,' 

'I've been in your life for months' muttered Jun. 

'you know what I mean,' Sho grinned, his eyes still closed. 

'Shut up!' Jun left out good humored. If Jun had had a pillow in his hand, he would have thrown it directly to Sho's face. 'Sleep! I'll be back later,'

 

The following morning, when Jun reached his locker he found a note there: 

'Thank you for taking care of me, even when I got a bit annoying. You're such a good boyfriend. I'll take you in a proper date as soon as I can. Meanwhile, care to join me at the inauguration I have to attend to today?' 

Jun chuckled. There was no way he could miss that inauguration, since he was in Sho's detail that day. He smiled fondly. He liked Sho being so silly. 

 

In the car and in their way to the place, Sho, quite recovered and looking better than the previous day, still coughed and sniffed a little. Jun had fun handling him tissues so he could clean his running nose. Sho kept thanking him, smiling brightly, while Ohno, seated in the front seat, rolled his eyes whenever he checked on them, which made Jun laugh more than once. 

Nino, who was informing Sho about the bullet points he had to have in mind during the inauguration, eyed both of them wickedly amused. He hadn't said a thing when he first saw their interaction, but his stare told, at least to Jun, that Nino already knew there was something brewing between them. Jun didn't dare to ask how and when he had discovered it.

When the car stopped and all of them got out and looked up, they came face to face with the brand new tallest building in Tokyo business district. The first one of a new complex of buildings that would inflated new dynamism to the city's economic sector. 

Jun was impressed and judging by the faces of everybody else around him, all of them were, except Sho. Was he swallowing with difficulty? Jun wondered if Sho wasn't feeling okay due to his healing cold. 

During the whole event, being held at the roof of the building, close to its heliport, Jun couldn't help being worried about Sho. It was true that to keep appearances Sho shouldn't be sending looks at his secret service agent, but the thing was that Sho looked pretty stiff and although correct with everybody, his smile looked forced, his conversation run short and his mind looked like it was somewhere else, as he was shown around the top of the building, the views, the map of the initial project and the plan for the other buildings... 

Jun dared to approach Ohno and whispered to him 'Is something wrong with the Prime Minister?'

Ohno shook his head, not even changing his 'Secret Service Leader' face a bit. 'I don't think so,'

'He looks pretty pale. Do you think it's the cold?'

'No, it's not the cold. Don't worry, it's normal,'

'Normal?' Jun was getting irritated. It wasn't normal at all. He had seen Sho talking in public and being in numerous events and he never ever looked like that. Sho was the most gracious and gifted person to deal with public events he had ever met. 

Jun checked his watch and realized that the inauguration was practically over. 

 

Right after shaking hands, vowing and greeting all the authorities and V.I.P.s he had to, Ohno warned Jun that he should follow Sho to the toilet. 

Jun nodded and followed him, who entered the toilet in a rush, closing the door right in Jun's face. 

However, he pushed it open to be greeted with the sounds of Sho not dealing nicely with his breakfast. Jun closed the door at his back carefully, walked towards the paper towels dispenser and got some. 

'Are you okay, sir?' Jun called out. 

'What do you think?' Sho groaned.

'Do you need anything?'

'Right now? Apart from some privacy, no, thank you,' 

Jun heard Sho as he tried to control his breathing, interrupted by some coughs. 

'I'll wait outside,' Jun offered. 

'No, no! I meant, please don't let anybody else get here,'

'Sir,' Jun explained. 'Following protocol, I can't allow anybody else to enter the place anyway,' 

'Right, right! Would it look weird if the moment we get out of here we go straight to the ground floor?'

'If you get out of here running or shouting, I'm pretty sure it will, but I don't think you plan to do that. You're the Prime Minister, I imagine you can leave whenever you decide,'

Sho sounded more in control of himself next time he spoke. 'I'm not good with heights,' he admitted. 

'Do you suffer from vertigo, sir?' 

'I may,' Sho sounded a bit ashamed of that. 

Jun chuckled as he leaned on the door of the cubicle next to Sho's. 

Sho, looking considerably less pale, pushed the door open. Jun handled him the paper towels and said, offering a sheepish smile, 'So, I suppose a date in a roller-coaster is out of the question...' 

'Yeah... Don't think I can go climbing with you either,' there was a hint of sadness in his voice. 

'Vertigo is something curable,' Jun offered. 'A bit of hypnosis...'

Sho eyed him dangerously. 

'Kidding,' Jun said raising his hands in surrender. He held Sho's shoulders firmly and turned him to face him, putting Sho's tie in place and brushing his jacket shoulders. 

'Ready!' he announced.

Sho nodded, smiling gratefully, and both men left the toilet. 

 

The following day, Jun found another note in his locker: 

'I'm made of fail. I'm sorry you had to witness that yesterday. I can do better. Let me woo you properly.' 

Jun smiled but knitted his brows. Sho didn't need to woo him properly. He had already done that in more than one occasion. He wondered what the PM had in mind. 

Although he tried to read Sho's face for the rest of the day, he didn't get any hint or clue about his new boyfriend having something in the works. Jun was getting a bit restless because he couldn't go and ask him. 

 

He reached home a bit tired, especially mentally, after wondering what Sho had in mind for so long. Part of him was worried that Sho decided something that would be too noticeable and get them in trouble.

Close to midnight, after having eaten something quick watching tv, Jun was falling asleep in his couch. An insistent knock on the door caught him totally by surprise and got him in alert mood instantly.

Nobody used to call him at this time, not even Ohno or Aiba when they went drinking. He grabbed his gun, just in case, and checked who it was. He reached the door when whoever was knocking again. He took a look and saw a person dressed in black, the head covered by a full black motorbike helmet. 

Jun got his gun ready to shoot if necessary and asked, 'who is it? what do you want?'

The stranger lift the cover of his helmet and Jun couldn't help but chuckle while shaking his head. It was Sho.

'What the hell?' he muttered as he opened the door... to be greeted with a big flowers bouquet. 

'Did I choose wrong?' came Sho's slightly mumbled voice, as Jun took the flowers from him and held them one-handed. 

Jun shook his head and allowed him to enter. In that moment, Sho noticed the gun in Jun's hand. 

'Was that necessary?' he said taking the helmet off. 

'What do you think?!' I don't usually have strangers wearing black helmets on, knocking on my door at midnight, Sho. You should have warned me... I could have hurt you...' he trailed off. 'The flowers are perfect, but not necessary at all,'

'I told you. I'm trying to woo you properly,' Sho admitted again. 

Jun walked inside the apartment, flowers and gun in hand and disappeared into the kitchen. He put the flowers in the sink with some water and walked away to put his gun where it should be. 

Finally his attention was in Sho who remained by the door. 

'You can come in,' Jun said, scratching his head nervously. Sho did so, taking off his boots and finally Jun could study Sho closely. 

He looked far from the PM he met every morning; black jeans and leather jacket weren't at all the outfit he was used to. Dressed that way, he looked more like an idol. 

'You look kind of hot,' Jun admitted. 

Sho grinned, blushing. 'You think?' 

Jun nodded, but a thought struck him right in that moment. 'How exactly did you get here? Who brought you and who is protecting you?'

Sho put a guilty face. 'Driving. No one.' 

Jun shook his head. 'I'm not sure I want to know the details but this isn't right. You coming here because you think you need to woo me properly, it's not right. This thing is making us reckless and it's dangero...'

Jun couldn't finish the sentence because Sho silenced him as he rushed to him, held him by his upper arms and kissed him, deeply. Jun tried to protest but not for long. 

Sho's lips were firmly sealing his and Jun didn't have the will to break the kiss either. He put his arms around Sho's waist, pulling him closer. That was the cue for Sho to get his body totally pressed to Jun's while their tongues started their own talking. Sho's hands travelled up, one to the back of Jun's neck, the other to hold Jun's cheek as if it was something precious, and Jun felt he was wanted, by Sho, and that clouded any other thought he had, apart from them and what they were doing right in that moment.

Without breaking the kiss or their hold of each other, they found their way to Jun's bedroom until they landed on Jun's bed and got totally lost in each other. Clothes were discarded soon. Sho's skin was firm to the touch but silky and his upper arms muscles were something Jun discovered he really enjoyed touching.

They kept kissing, only stopping to get more comfortable and share giddy laughs, their eyes meeting mirrored ones that told the other than they couldn't be more happy that right in that moment. 

 

'Just for the record, I consider myself properly wooed after this,' Jun said turning to his side to face Sho, who smiled widely at the comment, his eyes closed. 

Jun was too reserved to enumerate every single thing they had done in the previous hours. The sleepless night was worthy. Sex with Sho had been so hot that it really completed the package, making impossible to consider Sho anything else than the perfect match... for him. 

'I should also thank you for being so considerate as to allow me to be on top,' 

'My pleasure,' Sho answered also turning to face Jun. 'I'm tired of being the one giving orders all the time,' Sho reached for Jun's face and cupped his cheek once more. Jun decided that was something that Sho really liked to do and accepted it like that, although it made him feel a bit girly. 

Jun started giggling for not particular reason. He was so happy at that moment. 

'Why are you laughing?' Sho asked knitting his brows... 'Something to object to my performance?'

Jun hid his face in Sho's chest. 'No, it's not that,' he said, placing kisses in his way up to Sho's lips. 'I'm just happy,' he couldn't help it.

He hoped he could stop himself from showing an stupid grin on his face during his working time that would start some hours later. 

'Good,' Sho said bear-hugging Jun, both of them rolling to Jun's bed side until Sho was on top. 'You're really gorgeous, you know that,' Sho whispered. 

Jun chuckled. Sho could be so corny, but he loved him being that way. 

'You are!' Sho repeated a bit exasperated. 

'What do you want me to say to that? that I know it?' Jun paused, raising an inquiring brow. 'Thank you, but you are not bad at all either.' 

Sho was so hot that sometimes Jun wondering if he could keep his jealousy at bay, as surrounded by men as he was all the time. 

Sho smiled broadly again as he seated on top of him. It was in that moment when the older man seemed to notice a familiar book resting on Jun's nightstand. 

He grinned. 'So you did like it, then?' Sho asked pointing to it. 

'It reminds me of you,' Jun admitted shyly. He cleared his voice. 'Being honest, I kind of like to think of that night as our first date...'

'A bit of a romantic you are,' Sho said, reaching for the book and surfing the pages quickly. He recalled passing by or being explained some of the paintings included there. 

In some way, Jun was right. The Pre-Raphaelites exhibition they attended months ago marked the moment when they started to get closer. He smiled at the thought, left the book back in its place and laid again next to Jun who was already missing his warmness. 

 

\--------------------

 

Jun had to admit that he was genuinely content. In those last weeks, if he had been asked about what he needed in his life to be absolutely happy, he would have admitted that he had all he needed. 

The fact that he was with Sho, although not as much as he wanted, made him feel complete. He had decided not to think too much about how out of line was for him to be together with the political leader of the country, or how dangerous and inconvenient if found out was that Sho decided to get out of his residence   
unguarded and driving his bike at least twice a week. 

If Jun didn't have those thoughts at bay, he would have forbidden Sho to come at his house at all and they wouldn't have shared late dinners or teas, enjoyed each other company just lying together in bed while watching tv or reading... and of course, having hot sex sessions... Who would have guessed that Sho was so passionate and caring... 

Sometimes Jun felt the urge to tell somebody, to tell everybody in fact, how happy he was, how Sho was not only the perfect PM but also the perfect lover. Of course he had his flaws but the whole package was unique and just for Jun to enjoy and cherish... so he felt blessed and enjoyed every second he had him in private.

Jun didn't want to give himself more credit than he should, but he could swear that Sho looked more energetic and positive. The upside downs of politics and economy didn't seem to affect him so much as they did before and for that he also felt grateful, because secretly he was glad that he could do something for Sho, apart from loving him. 

 

Jun didn't expect that his bubble of happiness burst suddenly while he watched the evening news. He realized he shouldn't have hoped this was going to work and that it was okay for them to be together. 

It shocked Jun how the fact that the Prime Minister of some European country was found out in a secret relationship with his secretary, could have consequences in his life. He had always believed in the butterfly effect but being the one directly affected, was the last thing he had expected. 

 

After a sleepless night he came back to work with a persistent headache and bags under his eyes. He realized he must have looked awful since Sho kept sending him worried looks, or maybe it was because Sho, who he was sure had checked the international news, had started to know him too well and knew how he would react. 

He didn't know how many times he had checked his watch that morning. It was not something he usually did so he also got questioning looks from Ohno. 

At lunch time Jun went to talk to Ohno because he only had one idea of how to deal with things and although he knew Sho would get angry at him for not even asking him first, it was the only solution he could come up with. 

The rest of the day he remained in his post, waiting for the storm to come, because knowing Sho as he already did, he was sure it was going to come sooner than later.

Close to the time they were supposed to take Sho to his residence, the PM informed him and Ohno, with such a calm voice that it really freaked Jun, that he wanted to talk to both of them once they were there. They both nodded and exchanged looks, even if it was no need since they both knew what it was about. 

 

The walk to the residence was made in utter silence. The moment they closed the door, Sho turned around to face them with no chance for them to take a step forward into the room. 

'I don't know who of you came with this idea, and if it is a joke it's not funny at all,' Sho warned them, pointing a finger at both of them. 

'Ohno didn't have anything to do with this. He just accepted my petition,'

Sho lowered his head and pitched the bridge of his nose while closing his eyes. 'In that case he also is part of this,'

Ohno coughed to clear his voice. 'I accepted it because I think it's sensible,'

'Sensible? I don't care what people do with their private lives at the other side of the world! We were being careful. That won't happen to us,'

'You seriously think that?' Jun asked, calmer than he thought he would be. 'Don't you think that some press is going to be keeping a closer eye on you, trying to see if their 'single' Prime Minister has a fling around?'

'You are incredibly professional while doing your job and I truly don't have the time to flirt with you during my daily life,' Sho offered. 

'But we are just human, one day somebody is going to notice, that's why I have to figure out if it's safer to be elsewhere... for us and for my sanity,' Jun explained.

Although Ohno was their best friend, Jun felt a bit self-concious sharing his personal life with him right in that moment. 

There were more than one reason that made him take this decision, the final and most important one, the fact that an scandal like the one they were avoiding at all cost had just been discovered in another country. 

That couldn't happen to them, and Jun was too confused at the moment to consider keeping things as they were. 

'Sign it please,' Jun pleaded. 

Sho stood root on the place, his knuckles white as he kept his fists tightly closed. 

Jun sighed as he watched Sho carefully. He felt awful for placing the person he cared the most in a tense situation that has nothing to do with his important job. He hated being the cause. 

'Fine,' Sho resolved. 'Give it to me,' he asked Ohno, who handled him the folded paper. The PM grabbed it, walked to a decorative table placed in the lobby, took a pen off his jacket pocket and sighed the paper. Without uttering a word, he approached Jun and offered it to him. 

'I'm tired. I don't have anything else to say right now,' he excused himself as he grabbed his things and climbed the stairs that would take him to his bedroom. 

Jun closed his eyes trying to keep his feelings at bay. If it wasn't because he really thought he was doing what was the best option for both of them, he would have cried because he couldn't process hurting Sho, and he couldn't even consider the thought of not being with him any more. 

He decided to follow Sho's wishes, maybe because he had gone against them in everything else that day. He'd try to mend things in the morning. He was doing this to keep them together. He really hoped it was worth the pain he was feeling right in that moment. 

 

Next morning, Jun, with Ohno's permission, decided to check on Sho, hoping to solve the unfinished and unpleasant conversation they had the day before. 

As he approached the residence he could hear a piano being played. His heart fluttered. The mental image of Sho seated in front of a piano playing for him was too hot for words. It was sexy, it was intimate, it was something for what he just couldn't have the right now. 

He knocked on the door and let himself in. When he closed it, Sho must have heard him because he stopped playing and turned around surprised. 

'That was really amazing,' Jun looked genuinely impressed. 

'It was a pretty poor performance, actually,' Sho commented not daring to look at him. 

'Well, for you who are versed in the art, it may be so, but to me it sounded beautiful, even more coming from you... I'd say you're quite skilled. I really liked it,' Jun confessed, looking at Sho, trying to convey honesty in his words, although the older man wasn't looking at him. Jun wanted to say, 'play just for me someday, please,' but he didn't dare, not as things were at the moment. 

'Thank you, then. I'm glad you like it,' he said, finally lifting his sight and meeting Jun's eyes. 

'Why are you here? I thought your new assignment would start today...' Sho still sounded a bit resentful but Jun guessed that he really couldn't help it, after how they bid goodbye the previous day. 

'This evening, actually,' Jun shifted uncomfortable on the spot. 'I came by to pick up some things. I saw the lights on and heard the music and decided to bring you... the paper. It was at the entrance,' he said, lifting the object in mid air. He feel pretty stupid and the excuse was so lame that it hurt him at it left his mouth, but what he really wanted to say was stuck somewhere in this throat. Would Sho really understand?

'As thoughtful as always,' Sho chuckled. 'Well,' he said standing up from he piano seat. 'in that case, you completed your mission,' he said approaching Jun and taking the newspaper from his hand. 'Thank you. You can go now,' 

Jun hated himself for placing both of them in that situation, but he didn't know what else he could do. It had taken him a lot of time and effort to make up his mind about this. Another sleepless night convincing himself that what he felt, even inappropriate and even when they both should forget about it, especially now, could remotely work. 

And the way to get that was being apart from Sho during working time... at least for a while until things calmed down in the news and he felt stronger enough to face all the complications their relationship brought. Was he being selfish... he wondered. 

'If you think this is easy for me,' Jun said softly. 

'I never thought that,' Sho admitted. 'In our situation there are no easy choices, but I would have liked things being different,' Sho's voice sounded a bit strangled and Jun really felt bad for being the cause of Sho's tension. 

Jun breathed deeply, closing his eyes, trying to control his emotions. 'What do you want me to do?' 

Sho remained in silence for a moment. 'I'll be honest with you, as I've always been: I want you to stay. I don't want to think about what is proper or not. I want to be with you,' he said. 

'I don't care about anybody else and I'm positive we won't get discovered. You are too discreet and I'm used to hide my personal life. Sho sighed. 'I'm selfish for saying this, I know, because I know I can't be a proper boyfriend. I know it's dangerous, I know you'll feel out of place and alone more times that I can think of, but I hope you remember that I feel the same,' 

'Sho...' Jun started. Sho wasn't playing nicely, although in fact he was. He was being totally fair with himself and with Jun and he had to thank him for that. 

'Okay, if you want that, allow me this,' Jun asked. 'At the end everything comes to the fact that I don't know how to put together working for you and being with you. Give me some time to solve the equation...'

Jun saw the hurt look in Sho's eyes. 

'It doesn't mean I don't care Sho. It means that because I care, I have to try this... please?' Jun pleaded. 

Nothing in this world would make him happier than being with Sho, all the hours of the day, all the days of the week... However, he needed to know if things would be easier and more relaxing if he worked for somebody else. That would mean that they would only have Sho's late night escapes to enjoy each other in private. He knew it was too little, comparing to what they had now, but Jun couldn't think on any other option. 

Another security detail far from Sho would provide him with another perspective of things. That way if he could separate what he felt for Sho, the person he got to know and who he felt for, from Sho, the Prime Minister, while not working for him, maybe things would get clearer for him and less obvious in everybody's eyes. He wouldn't have to second-guess himself, he wouldn't be deadly worried that somebody else could notice or even worse, discover them. 

'Sho, it's just a couple of weeks,' Jun reminded him. 

'Two weeks when I'll be totally miserable,' 

'No, you won't. You'll be too busy with the G8 submit to even remember I'm not there,'

'I wanted to be in Paris with you,'

Jun shook his head smiling defeated.

'Sho, you're making this so difficult for me,'

'That's my intention,' Sho grinned wickedly although slightly sad. 

Jun grumbled exasperated. 

'Okay, we will have Paris, some other time,' Sho said getting serious again. 'I'm sorry for all the troubles I'm giving you... If I weren't...' Jun walked the distance between them. He stopped when he was closer than an arm length to Sho. He put his index finger in Sho's lips. 

'If you weren't who you are, I wouldn't have met you. Period.' 

Sho nodded. 

Jun left his finger on Sho's lips for a while, his eyes focused in the man's face. 'I'm the one who is going to miss you,' he admitted, replacing his finger with his lips in a brief kiss. He turned around and walked to the door. 

He smiled fondly when he saw Sho remained rooted to the floor, his eyes closed. 

'Sho, go to work. Now.' he commanded him amused. 

'Yeah, right,' Sho came back to his senses. 'You're cruel,' he whispered more to himself. 

Jun opened the door. 'I heard that,' he left himself out laughing. 

 

In fact Jun wasn't especially happy leaving Sho for two weeks but he had to figure out where he stood.

To be with Sho he had betrayed some of his most firm convictions. He crossed the line that in his standards he shouldn't have... the one that separate his personal and professional life. 

When he had decided that it was all worthy, a political scandal involving a situation similar to theirs had to come to chase him and blame his lack of professionalism... He was at a lost of what he should do. 

He liked Sho, he cared for him... He didn't know if what he felt for Sho was LOVE in capital letters, he was practically sure it was, but what he knew was that he wanted Sho in his life. 

 

\----------

 

After five days walking the countryside with the Secretary of Agriculture, Jun was ready to go back to civilization. He had more shoes and hems of pants covered in mud that he could remember. 

One of the mottos of the Secretary was knowing the troubles of his sector first hand so he was sure to travel all the way around Japan visiting stockbreeders and farmers to talk about their troubles and all. As the Secretary of Agriculture wasn't the most famous member of Sho's government, it was just the Secretary, Jun and their driver. 

Jun couldn't deny there had been interesting moments and the Secretary was an affable, quite old and funny man in his own way. A couple of nights he had ended drunk and Jun had to carry him to his room, without the man recalling anything of it the following morning. 

The day was close to an end and there hadn't been animals or mud involved. The Secretary was currently having a meeting with some large states' owners in a meeting room prepared by the town hall. Jun waited outside the room, with the door ajar, following the secretary's wishes. 

Jun checked his watch and realized the first day of sessions at the G8 submit had just probably started. He couldn't help thinking what meetings Sho was having and which decisions were being made at the other side of the world. He had never been to Paris so he also wondered if Sho liked it and if he thought of him while being driven around the city. 

His musings were interrupted when his attention focused in some news he could hear coming from a close office. The door wasn't locked so he knocked and a woman's voice allow him to enter. 

'Excuse my intruding,' he said pointing to the tv set. 'Do you mind if I watch the news for a second?' 

The young woman blushed and nodded several times, turning the volume up a bit. 

There were images from the G8 summit. The newscasters informed of riots initiated by anti-system and anti-globalization groups. Some delegations had been assaulted in an attempt to attack the dignitaries.

It seemed the Japanese delegation wasn't among the ones affected but Jun couldn't be sure and he felt incredibly powerless. He cursed his decision of giving himself some time to see things with perspective. He hated himself for trying to fool himself once again, covering what he already knew that he belonged to Sho's side, as whatever he should be, secret service agent, friend, fling, boyfriend... 

He run a hand through his hair and after thanking the woman in the room, he left, hoping the Secretary's meeting wouldn't last for too long. He had to know more about what was happening in Europe. 

Jun wasn't lucky that day and an hour and a half later he was still standing outside the meeting room when his phone vibrated. He retrieved it from his jacket inside pocket and sighed relieved when he saw a message from Ohno.

'The PM says 'Don't freak out.' We're all okay but things aren't exactly calm around here. I'll keep you posted.' 

The message was reassuring but Ohno had the tendency of playing things down so nobody except himself worry about the matter and Jun imagined that wasn't an exception.

He cursed again. He should have traveled to Paris with them, he should have been part of the security detail because that was his job, and what was he doing instead, lazing around in the middle of nowhere in Japan watching how cows grazed and rice was gathered in. 

His bad mood dispelled considerably when the Secretary got out of his meeting, told him he was too tired and wanted nothing else but to sleep. 

After leaving the older man in the room where he would have his dinner and rest, Jun entered his own room, turned the tv on and without taking his clothes off, lied in bed trying to keep his catastrophic thoughts and his guilt at bay. 

The night news didn't offer more information than what he already knew and he was getting frustrated. 

His phone started ringing and he answered so quickly that he only thought he had seen 'Sho' written on the screen, but he couldn't be sure. 

'Yes?'

'Ohno's message didn't work, right?' Sho's voice sounded amused.

'Are you okay?' Jun asked concerned.

'Yes, don't worry,'

'I do worry. I should be there. I was wrong. I should have been there with you,'

'Stop beating yourself up over this. We're fine. I'm fine. Security would be even stronger tomorrow so you don't have to worry, okay?'

Jun remained in silence for a second.

'Are you even listening to me? I said that I'm fine!' 

'I heard you but that doesn't mean I'm going to feel better about it,' Jun really sounded distressed.

'Jun, please, I wouldn't put anybody, me included, in danger. If things get more complicated we will leave the submit and all be damned, okay?' 

Jun sighed, half convinced. 

'Okay?' Sho insisted. 

'I suppose,' Jun said, realizing that he was being unreasonable and that what he wanted to control was actually out of his reach. 

'All this,' Sho started, sounding slightly amused, 'means that you'll come back to my personal detail...?' 

Jun chuckled. 'We'll talk about that when you come back,' he offered. 

Sho didn't say anything but Jun could swear that he knew Sho was pouting and smiled to himself. He felt bad for being so far away and not being able to see Sho's face.

'Yes! It means I'll be in your detail,' Jun admitted. 'Happy?'

'Ecstatic!' Sho said laughing. 

Jun could hear some voices in the background at the other end of the line. 

'You have to go, right?' Jun couldn't help but feeling disappointed. 

'Yeah,' Sho sounded as down as him. 'We'll talk soon...' Sho made a pause. '... eh, you know...'

Jun smiled. 'Yeah, I know. Me too. Be careful,'

'I will, bye.' The line got disconnected and Jun lied in bed again. 

At the end, talking with Sho and listening to his voice did relax him. He wouldn't admit it in front  
of him, so soon into the relationship, but it was a fact. 

Jun wanted to protect Sho because that was what he did by default due to his work, but he knew Sho was a   
responsible adult, able to take care of himself.

Sho was actually taking care of a whole nation -not alone, since the government was formed by a lot of people-, but he was the visible head and the main person making decisions that affected how Japan was doing, nationally and internationally. 

Jun shook his head. Sho had too many things in his mind to worry about cheering up his new boyfriend or being considerate enough to care about what Jun was feeling and after all, he did. Jun's heart swelled with joy. 

He felt so insignificant comparing his existence with Sho's but Jun had admitted his love for him and accepted the hard conditions that going out in secret with Sho meant. 

The part of himself that still berated him for not being professional enough that kept caving in when Sho pushed a bit was still present but daily phone chats, simple gestures and infectious smiles, tended to make him forget those other times when he had to fight the feeling that he was doing something forbidden and inappropriate. 

He also guessed that as the relationship grew deeper and longer, they would absolutely fit together, since both were determined for it to work. He just hoped nobody knew and that they could enjoy being together -in secret- until their respective 'missions' were over.


End file.
